Alternative
by Insane-kunoichi
Summary: chap 228, le combat a mort entre Naruto et Sasuke et deja bien entamé et Kakashi se demande s'il va arriver a temps ...sauf que une mysterieuse bande de ninja sorti un peu de nulle part ont recu l'ordre d'intervenir, chap 12 updated !
1. S ranked shinobi

(L histoire se passe tt de suite après le chap. 228)

Kakashi suivait Pakkun qui avait réussi pister l'odeur de Sasuke et de l'équipe de sauvetage. De toutes ses invocations canines, Pakkun était celui qui avait l'odorat le plus aiguisé …mais malheureusement, c'était aussi le moins rapide.

_Kakashi_ « Pakkun, tu ne peux vraiment pas aller plus vite ?

_Pakkun_ : Désolé Boss, mais la piste est pas facile à suivre, il y a au moins une bonne dizaine d'odeurs différentes et en plus on a utilisé des fumigènes, ça a tendance à me boucher le nez cette saleté »

Soudain, Pakkun stoppa net

_Kakashi : _« Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu la trace ?

_Pakkun_ : Non, mais je viens de réaliser qu'on a pas dû être les seuls à être à la recherche de Sasuke et des autres , je viens de repérer 4 …non…. 5 nouvelles odeurs ….et il peut en avoir plus .

_Kakashi : _Génial ! Il manquait plus que ça ….avec la chance qu'on a, ça doit être des hommes d'Orochimaru, ou pire encore…. encore en attendant il faut qu'on se dépêche !

_Pakkun_ : Ca va, j'ai compris, on repart … ça fait bizarre de vous voir pressé, Boss….

Et sur ces mots, le chien se remis en route en essayant d accélérer le pas autant qu'il le pouvait mais avec des pattes aussi courtes que les siennes, c'était pas évident.  
Kakashi ne jugea même pas utile de répondre à cette vanne (pourrie) de Pakkun .Décidément, Uchiha junior avait bien choisi son moment pour quitter le village, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de problème comme ça.  
Kakashi, tenta de se concentrer pour essayer comprendre :  
« J'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être mais c'est pas des ninja de 3eme zone, ils sont très rapides et très difficile à repérer, Pakkun en a repéré 5 mais il peuvent être plus nombreux »

Hypothèse n° 1 Des ninja de Oto no kuni,  
A la limite, ce serai la situation la moins grave, - enfin à condition que se soit des ninja de base de Oto et pas des « mutants », résultat des expérimentations et des jutsu interdits du « Insane Sannin » _traduction ; le ninja légendaire barjot_

Hypothèse n°2 : des chasseurs de déserteurs.  
Si Sasuke a quitté le village de son plein gré, il sera considéré comme déserteur et même lui, son maître ne pourra pas y faire grand-chose. Les Oi-nin sont une section de ninja très particulière, seul le maître Hokage est sensé connaître leurs identités, ils vivent en dehors du village, et surtout, de tous les ninja de Konoha, ils sont les plus redoutables et sans doute les plus impitoyables. Autant dire que c'est un peu inutile de tenter de parlementer avec …

Hypothèse n° 3 (et là, il espéra très fort que ce ne soit TOUT SAUF EUX !)  
En un seul mot  
Akatsuki  
Pas la peine d'expliquer pourquoi…

_Pakkun_ : Heu… je sais pas vraiment si ça va vous rassurer mais j'ai reconnu à coup sûr 1 de ces ninja.

_Kakashi_ : C'est vrai, tu en a identifié un ???

_Pakkun_ : Ouais mais bon vous aller vraiment pas apprécier je pense…

_Kakashi : _Au point ou j'en suis …

_Pakkun_ : C'est Heiwa Hikaru _je garde le sens japonais pour les nom, nom de famille/ prénom_

"Un S-ranked _ninja de rang S_ ??????!!!!!!S'écria Kakashi (on lui aurai dit que c'était un extraterrestre qui était à leur poursuite, il aurai sans doute été moins étonné)

_Pakkun_ (qui visiblement n'a pas très souvent vu son maître dans un état pareil) : c'est un bon truc ou un mauvais truc?

_Kakashi_ : C'est ça le problème, les S-ranked sont totalement indépendant des ordres de Konoha … non, il peuvent quand méme pas etre venu pour ... "

Comme quoi, il y a toujours une hypothèse que l'on oublie ….

Pakkun avais vu juste il y avais bien un groupe de ninja qui se dirigea dans la même direction qu'eux  
Mais il s était trompé sur un point, ils n'étaient pas 5 mais 7  
Le premier, Kyo, qui avait l'air d'être le leader de l'escouade, était un ninja d'une vingtaine d'année, avec un bandana noir sur la tête et un bandeau frontal qui lui cache les yeux.  
Le deuxième, Ran, était légèrement plus vieux, plutôt dans les 25 ans, le visage impassible, avec cependant un détail assez bizarre, la couleur de ses cheveux, rose….  
Le troisième, Shintaro, avait beau avoir 17 ans à peine, il mesurai plus de 1.95m mais malgré sa taille imposante, se déplaçait aussi rapidement et furtivement que ses coéquipiers.  
Le quatrième, Makoto, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, cheveux noir jais, l'air passablement neurasthénique, arborait un œil droit bleu très clair, presque incolore (l'oeil gauche étant dissimulé part sa frange) et un casque audio sur les oreilles.  
Le cinquième, Rei était aussi un ado, blond, les yeux d'un gris assez inhabituel.  
Le sixième, Hikaru, en plus de portait le même grand manteau noir que les autres, avait sa capuche sur la tête, des gants, un masque et des chaussures fermées, de façon à ce que pas le moindre centimètre carré de peau ne soit visible.  
La dernière de la bande, Aï, était une ravissante jeune fille de 14 ans avec les cheveux roux cuivré, et une arme aussi atypique que grande sur le dos, une espèce de faux (pour visualiser la chose, taille de Aï : 1.50m à peine, taille de la lame de la faux 1.30 m)

_Aï : _« Naruto utilise le Charkra de Kyubi, je peux le sentir d'ici, le Youma qui est en lui est vraiment très puissant …et je parle pas du Charkra de ce Sasuke, il n'a plus l'air de se servir du sceau de Orochimaru, mais c'est pas ça qui le rendra moins dangereux

_Kyo : _On sens tous leurs chakra, mais c'est vrai que toi tu doit y être plus sensible que nous

_Aï : _ça résonne dans ma tête, j'aime pas cette sensation …

_Makoto: _j'espère que cette mission va pas dégénérer

_Shintaro : _Tu rigoles ? Elle a même pas commence qu'elle part déjà en live.

_Hikaru : _Je comprend vraiment pas les ordres que notre Sensei nous a donné, en gros on doit être sur place mais d'intervenir qu'en dernier recours

_Rei : _mais t'oublie qu'on a aussi autres objectifs ….

_Kyo : _STOP ! »

Immédiatement, tout le monde s'immobilisa

_Aï : _« Ici ? Mais on est encore loin

_Kyo : _Il va falloir se séparer, il faut rester discret, moins on nous voit mieux c'est, je te rappelle qu'on est même pas sensé être dans le pays.

_Ran_ : Ouais et toi, Kyo, officiellement t'es même pas sensé exister…

_Rei : _Makoto, tu t'occupe du sort de localisation ? Il faut savoir combien y a de ninja dans le coin.

Mouais, répondit il, avec un manque de motivation digne de Shikamaru.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta .Il se saisit d'un kunai et sorti un jufu _morceau de papier sur lequel on inscrit un sort_ d'une de ses poche, s'entailla le doigt avec le kunai, inscrivit des signes étranges sur le jufu avec son sang, déposa le morceau de papier ensanglanté sur le sol et le transperça avec le kunai, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles  
Instantanément, d'étranges « rubans » se matérialisèrent en partant du jufu et se déroulèrent dans toutes les directions. 4 rubans rouges, 6 rubans jaunes plus ou moins foncés et 2 rubans blancs presque invisibles  
.  
_Makoto _« Bon pas besoin que je ré explique en détail le principe du sort, chaque ruban réagi au charkra qu'une personne, plus le « ruban » est blanc, plus le mec qui est au bout est dans un sale état –pas la peine d'expliquer que les deux qui ont des rubans transparents sont à moitié mort-, et s'il meurt, le ruban disparaît.

_Hikaru_ : Et pourquoi il y a autant de ruban rouge ?

_Makoto : _Le ruban rouge, ça signifie que celui qui est au bout possèdent du charkra qui n'est ni humain, ni animal.

_Hikaru _(Un peu déconcerté par la réponse à cote de la plaque de Makoto): c'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai demandé ….

_Rei_ : Makoto, il a demandé pourquoi il y a 4 rubans rouges ?

_Makoto_ : Hein? Ah heu, ben il y a le fameux Naruto, Sasuke aussi a cause du sceau, et mais les deux autres….

_Kyo : _Le 3eme c'est Sabaku no Gaara, et le dernier c'est … (souriant) oh, pas de problème c'est un vieux pote, je crois savoir pourquoi il est la aussi ….

_Shintaro : _Mais qu'est que des ninja de Suna viennent foutre ici ????

_Rei : _A la limite, ils pourraient nous demander la même chose, qu'est que nous foutons ici …

_Aï _(qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté le début de la conversation) : Mais et les deux qui sont dans un très mauvais état ?

_Hikaru : _ça, à la limite on s'en fout, on est pas une équipe de secours, on a d'autre objectifs de missions.

_Aï : _Nii-san !!!!! Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils !!!On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! Kyo-sempai laisser moi m'occuper d'un des deux !

_Shintaro _(avec un grand sourire ironique) : Comme ça, Hikaru, tu pourra t'occuper du deuxième ( nyark nyark nyark !)

_Hikaru _(mauvaise foi mode on) : Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

_Ran _(aussi expressif qu'un murs de brique) :Peut être parce que tu es un Medical-nin aussi ?

_Hikaru_( mauvaise foi level 1): Ma spécialité c'est la pharmacie d'abord, je fait des trucs comme des « soldier pills », des poisons paralysants, des somnifères,et j'en passe....Je suis pas un médecin urgentiste puis en plus je …

_Kyo _(à peine énervé….Enfin un peu quand même): Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous engueuler, les enfants, on pourra éventuellement peu être revenir a cette foutue mission, Aï, tu t'occupe d'un des blessé, Hikaru non, n'ose MEME pas penser à contester tu t'occupe du blessé numéro 2, Ran, Rei et Makoto vous me suivez, Shintaro, tu sais déjà ce que tu a à faire

_Shintaro_ : Rodgers

_Rei_ : OK

_Ran _…. (Qui ne dit mot, consent)

_Makoto :_C'est toi le chef

_Aï : W_ééééééé !

_Hikaru _(mauvaise foi level 2): Tssss….

_Kyo _(ironie puissance 10) : Quel plaisir d'avoir sous ses ordre un groupe aussi soudé et coopératif (redevenant sérieux), si y'a un problème, utiliser le Codec _c'est tellement plus classe de dire « Codec » que talkie-walkie_ Dernière chose, c'est la seule opportunité que nous avons, il faut absolument que cette mission réussisse, si jamais le plan A échoue, vous savez tous ce qu'est le plan B… »

« Elimination de la cible. »Murmura Ran

_Kyo _« GO ! »

Sur ce, les 7 ninjas dispersèrent, chacun vers leur nouvel objectif


	2. Mission de secours improvisée…

Aï sauta d'arbre en arbre aussi vite quelle le pouvait, suivant l'un des deux rubans incolores. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver sur place, mais plus vite elle arriverait, plus elle aura de chance de faire quelque chose.  
Quand elle arriva enfin sur place, elle trouva Néji et Kidoumaru étendus sur le sol, inertes.  
Ignorant royalement le corps de l'homme araignée _Je rappelle que ce mec a 6 bras, c'est pas un truc qu'on l'on voit tous les jour mais elle, ça a pas l'air de la perturber plus que_ ça elle laissa choir sa faux (qui fit, en tombant, un fracas de tous les diables) et se précipita sur Néji

« Pitié, respire! Pitié, respire ! Pitié, respire!.... »

Elle se pencha sur lui et écouta anxieusement son cœur à la recherche du moindre son.

« C'est bon, je sens un pouls (très faible) mais je le sens et il respire (difficilement).Mais pour combien de temps…

Aï composa très rapidement une combinaison de signe et invoqua un « Chiyute no jutsu » _technique de guérison_

« J'ai rarement vu une blessure aussi impressionnante, son poumon doit être salement touché, il a perdu énormément de sang et pour couronner le tout, son Chakra est presque épuisé .Il a presque aucune chance de s'en sortir, il va falloir que j'utilise des techniques plus puissantes …beaucoup plus puissante »

Pendant ce temps la, Kyo et les 3 autres ninja se rapprochait du lieu où le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke faisait rage

_Kyo_ « Vous savez tous ce qui nous reste à faire, signalez quand vous serez tous arrivés à destination, il faut être synchrone pour utiliser la technique. Dispersion ! »

Les 4 ninja partirent dans des directions opposées.

Hikaru, de son coté, suivait la direction qu'avait indiqué l'autre ruban transparent, certes les missions de secours était loin d'être ses préférées, (En plus, il avait horreur que les objectifs de mission change en cours de route) mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mettre Kyo sur le dos en ne respectent pas un de ses ordres.

« Pffff !la poisse, j'espère au moins que je vais pas me fatiguer pour rien. »

Finalement il arriva là où eu lieu le combat entre Choji et Jiroubou et ou ces deux dernier gisaient sur le sol

(En parlant du disciple de Orochimaru) « Bon, lui, même pas la peine que je m'occupe de son cas, vu ses fringues c'est un ninja de Oto …et surtout il est déjà mort » (s'approchant du ninja de Konoha) Tiens lui c'est un Akimichi, si je me trompe pas »

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'ausculter.

« Hum, chakra presque complètement épuisé, il a dû utiliser les « Pills » secrètes de son clan pour être dans un état pareil »

Hikaru sorti de son manteau un sac rempli de matériel médical et commença à en sortir différentes fioles ainsi que de quoi faire une injection.

« C'est ton jour de chance, mon gros, je suis très doué pour annuler les effets des drogues de combat .Et puis de toute façon si je fais rien, Aï va encore me faire la gueule pendant 3 semaines… »

Apres avoir fait un mélange entre différents liquides issus des ses flacons, il transvasa le contenu dans une seringue et l'injecta dans le bras gauche de Choji  
L'injection faite, il composa rapidement une douzaine de signes et s'écria, tout en posant ses mains sur le front de son patient

« Ninpo ! « regeneration no jutsu » ! » !» _Étant plus douée en anglais qu'en japonais, le nom des Jutsus (enfin je garderai quleque mot en jap )que j'inventerai sera en anglais, ça sonne mieux, je trouve_

Immédiatement, une importante quantité de chakra se matérialisa entre ses mains et se répandit dans tous le corps du jeune garçon grassouillet

« Bon je peux plus rien faire à part espérer pour qu'il soit assez costaud pour supporter le traitement un peu « hard-core » que je lui ai fait subir …. »

Soudain Shintaro fit son apparition

_Shintaro_ (qui décidément aimait beaucoup emmerder Hikaru) :Alors Mr le medical-nin, tu t'en sors ?

_Hikaru : _Gna gna gna …. Occupe toi de ce que tu as faire, plutôt que de me prouver à quel point ton humour est naze …

_Shintaro _(se retenant de rigoler) :Ok, j'ai rien dit

Shintaro s'approcha du corps de Jiroubou et l'examina; comme s'il était à la recherche que quelque chose.

_Hikaru : _Ils se sont bien foutus sur la gueule quand même ses deux là; j'ai même pas besoin de regarder de près pour voir que l'autre mec a le crâne complètement explosé »

L'inspection du corps achevée, Shintaro soupira - visiblement déçu - sorti un jufu de sa poche, le plaça sur le front de Jiroubou et se releva :

« Et merde ! Maintenant c'est sûr, le sceau d'Orochimaru disparaît quand le porteur meurt, on peut plus rien tirer du corps, pour avoir des infos sur le « cursed seal » je crois que c'est loupé

_Hikaru : _Et les autres ? Il ne devait pas être tout seul quand même

_Shintaro_ : J'ai déjà repéré 2 autres corps, le premier a été littéralement déchiqueté par un ninja de Suna -donc inutilisable- et le deuxième s'est fait écrasé part un tronc d'arbre -et de toutes façons, le sceau s'était déjà désagrégé-.

_Hikaru_ : Un tronc d'arbre !?

_Shintaro_ : Tu devrais voir ça, il y a une partie de la foret vers l'est qui a été réduite en rondins de bois. Franchement, je vois pas comment on puisse faire un truc pareil, et je m'y connaîs pas mal en « attaques de psychopathes »

_Hikaru_ : Qui sait, y'a peu être un ninja qui a invoqué le « kami » _CF : dieux, divinités, esprits_ des bûcherons

_Shintaro_ : T'es aussi nul que moi pour faire de l'humour ….

_Hikaru : _Par contre, y'a un truc qui me chiffonne, selon notre Sensei, l'équipe qui a été envoyé par Konoha était composée que de rookies, même le chuunnin qui les commande est un gamin de 13 ans qui a été promu au grade supérieur il y a même pas 6 mois je crois.

_Shintaro _Comme quoi, notre cher village d'origine, malgré la récente attaque orchestrée par Orochimaru-le-maudit, est loin d'être mort et a toujours des ninja très redoutables…. (Désignant Choji) Et sinon, ton diagnostic pour celui la ? »

Hikaru se releva et déclara :  
« Je dirai qu'il va s'en sortir, il va lui falloir une très longue période de récupération, et je suis pas sûr que son corps supporte à nouveau l'utilisation de drogues de combat … »

_Choji _(qui commençait à peine à sortir de son coma) :Uurgn…

_Hikaru : _Tu vois, mes techniques marchent toujours

_Shintaro _Mouais, sauf quand elles ont tendance à achever ….

_Hikaru_ T'as dit quoi la ?

_Choji _(toujours à moitie assommé) :…. Qui….è..tes… vous ?

_Hikaru: _Personne, nous n'existons pas et tu ne vous a jamais vu, maintenant tu te tais et tu dors.

_Choji: _Hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Hikaru lui posa le main sur le front, ce qui eu pour effet de l'endormir instantanément.

Tout en maintenant la main droite sur l'épaule Néji, Aï portant sa main sur son oreille gauche où se trouvai une oreillette _le fameux Codec _

_Aï : _Kyo tu me reçois ?

_Kyo : _Un problème ?

_Aï : _Un peu, oui, j'ai un ninja qui est en très très mauvais état, mais je peux tenter un truc…et je suppose que tu devines c'est quoi….

_Kyo : _Bon, Aï dans l'expression « technique héréditaire interdite », c'est quel mot que tu ne comprends pas ?

_Aï : _Hé !

_Kyo: _Sérieusement, c'est ce Jutsu qui, dans le passé a maudit la vie de tes ancêtres, tu es sûre de vouloir l'utiliser ? De plus si tu le fais, tu sais quelles seront les conséquences

_Aï : _Je veux le faire et j'en assume les conséquences,

_Kyo: _je suis même pas sûr que tu puisse supporter cette technique …

_Aï_ : Crois moi, j'en ai pas l'air mais il en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour m'achever. Mais c'est vrai que je serai totalement HS pour tout le reste de la mission

_Kyo : _Tu seras HS pour au moins une semaine…enfin bon, débrouille toi pour rester la plus discrète possible, on ira te récupérer à la fin de la mission, ah ! et « Noroi » ?

_Aï : _Ma faux ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'utiliser cette arme, même si je la laisse au milieu de la forêt, je doute que quelqu'un arrive à la soulever. Allez, je coupe la communication, Terminé »

Reposant sa main gauche sur la blessure du Gennin, elle réalisa que son visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

« Tient j'avais pas remarqué que qu'il était du clan Hyuga celui-la (réalisant un trucs SUPER important) ah ! J'ai faillit faire une grosse boulette ! Si je veux exécuter ce jutsu, il va falloir que je fasse une « petite manipulation » avant … »

Ce que Aï omit de dire c'est que cette « petite manipulation », lui aurait coûté à coup sûr une convocation devant la cour martiale _CF : le tribunal pour les militaires, je considère que les ninjas ont le même statut_ mais étant donné qu'elle était S-ranked, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose…

_Hikaru : _Faut appeler Kyo, Tu t'en charges ?

L oreillette de Shintaro émit une légère vibration _le mode « vibreur » existe aussi dans le monde des ninja_

_Shintaro_ : Quand on parle du loup, (activant son Codec) alors Kyo vous êtes en position ?

_Kyo _Pas encore, et toi ça en est où ?

_Shintaro : _Que dalle !J'ai rien pu tirer des cadavres, je suis dégoûté…

_Hikaru _(qui a aussi déclanché son Codec) : ben c'est simple, vous n'avez qu'à choper un porteur du sceau vivant

_Kyo :_Hum je crois bien que c'est ce qu'on va devoir finir par faire…

Quand soudain ils interrompirent leur conversation, tous avaient ressentit un afflux de chakra aussi important qu'étrange.

_Shintaro : _C'était quoi ça ??????

_Kyo : _La raison de mon appel…

_Hikaru_ (gueulant) Ne me dit pas ce c'est Aï qui a utiliséLE Jutsu auquel je pense!!!!

_Kyo : _Ben ….

_Hikaru_ (très en pétard):c'est pas vrai ????? Mais elle est inconsciente ou quoi ???????

_Kyo_ : Aï est assez grande pour prendre des décisions toute seule, au lieu de râler, allez plutôt la récupérer.

_Shintaro : _Bien reçu Terminé .

Shintaro courra vers Choji, toujours dans les varpes, le mis sur son dos et s'écria

« Grouille toi ! C'est pas le moment de traîner

_Hikaru _(énervement mode max): elle a au moins intérêt à pas avoir loupé son coup, cette tarée ! »


	3. Rencontre dans les bois

En fait tous les ninjas présents dans la forêt ressentirent cet étrange chakra

_Rock Lee_ : qu'est qui se passe ?

_Gaara : _Quel est cet étrange chakra? Je n'en ai jamais ressenti un pareil…

??? :On dirai bien que les S-ranked nin se sont enfin décider à agir, Tssss, toujours au dernier moment, comme d'hab. …

_Rock Lee_ : Hein ? Qui est la ?

_Gaara_ : Tu n'a pas dû le remarquer mais il y a quelqu'un de perché sur une des branches de cet arbre depuis un petit moment.

Rock Lee leva les yeux et vu que, effectivement, il y avais bien quelqu'un, un jeune homme portant l'uniforme de base d'un ninja de Suna. Il avait les cheveux blonds décolorés par le soleil et la peau mate, qui faisait ressortir des yeux d'un vert sombre.  
Le ninja descendit de l'arbre et se réceptionna au sol sans faire bouger, ne serait ce qu'un seul brin d'herbe.

«Je n'ai même pas senti sa présence alors qu'il était à même pas 2 mètres de moi ! Et en plus quand il a atterri sur le sol, il n'a fait aucun bruit, pensa Rock Lee, apparemment il est doué. »

_Gaara :_Alors c'était quoi ?

??? : Dur à dire .En tout ça c'était puissant.

_Gaara :_ Traduction ; vous n'en savez rien ….

??? : j'ai pas dit ça, je me doute de ce que ça pourrait être mais… (Changeant de conversation en regardant Lee) alors c'est toi, Rock Lee.

_Rock Lee:_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

??? : Il y a pas beaucoup de ninja qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir survécut à Gaara

_Gaara: _Je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main….

_Rock Lee_ : On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai survécu. Si Godaime-sama _le cinquième Hokage; Tsunade pour ceux qui ne suivent pas _ n'était pas un médecin aussi doué, je n'aurai jamais pu redevenir ninja.

??? : Oui, j'ai entendu dire que le nouvel Hokage qui avait été nommé était « légendaire » pour ça …(changeant encore une fois de conversation) Tiens, on vient dans notre direction

En effet, Kankuro, suivit de Kiba qui tenait Akamaru dans les bras, ne tardèrent pas arriver

??? : Alors ?

_Kankuro : _Mission accompli pour ma part, la nouvelle version de Karasu est vraiment efficace.

_Kiba _Tellement que j'ai faillit gerber en voyant tout ce sang, beurk ! Tiens ! Lee ?qu'est que tu fais là ? T'es rétablit ? Et qu'est que….

??? : (Ne faite pas comme lui, interrompre les gens, c'est pas poli) Ton chien l'air d être dans un piteux état, tu permet que je le soigne un peu ?

_Kiba_ (méfiant): mais vous êtes qui vous ?

_Gaara_ : Notre nouveau maître … il est un peu « bizarre » mais il est doué pour les Jutsu de soin.

« Il est quand même gonflé pour dire que je suis « bizarre », pensa ce dernier dans son for intérieur, enfin bon, d'un autre coté, il a pas tout à fait tort… »

Le ninja composa les mêmes signes qui avaient été exécutés par Aï auparavant et mis ses mains sur Akamaru, ce qui eut pour effet de résorber ses blessures.

_Akamaru : _warf ! _Je ne parle pas le chien couramment, je ne peux pas traduire_

_Kiba :_Wow ! Il va déjà mieux !!

??? : (Passe-du-coq-à-l'ane no Jutsu) Décidément, c'est une réunion ou quoi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui se dirige vers ici.

_Kiba_ (reniflant l'air comme s'il cherchait une piste) Hé ! C'est Shikamaru et il n'est pas tout seul.

C'est donc sans surprise que ce dernier arriva. Cependant, il portait Temari (visiblement inconsciente) sur le dos.

_Shikamaru: _Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé à celle la ? Juste après avoir invoqué une espèce de furet géant qui a rasé la moitié de la foret, elle est tombée dans les pommes .Elle est vraiment relou de chez relou cette mission ! (Réalisant qu'il y avait là Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Akamaru et un autre ninja qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant) Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au juste ???????

_Kiba: _Où sont Néji, Choji et surtout Naruto et Sasuke ?

_Shikamaru_ j'en ai pas la moindre idée …

??? : Naruto et Sasuke, tu doit pouvoir sentir leurs chakras, il doivent être en train de se battre

_Shikamaru_ : Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

??? : Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai un peu oublié de me présenter, mon nom est Hayabusa Tsubasa, je suis le Jounnin en charge de cette équipe, et en ce qui la concerne (Tsubasa se dirigea vers Shikamaru, et récupéra Temari) c'est juste qu'elle manque un peu de pratique pour les invocations

_Kankuro : _En clair, invoquer « le furet » comme tu l'appelle, lui a bouffé presque tout son Chakra,

_Gaara : _Elle a eu le ninja de Oto, au moins ?

_Shikamaru : _Je doute qu'on puisse survivre quand on se prend un tronc d'arbre de plus de 6 mètres de haut sur la gueule.

_Kiba : _Mais pourquoi vous nous êtes venu en aide ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ce relou de Sasuke s'est cassé du village ? Et pourquoi il est en train de se battre avec Naruto ? Et pourquoi les ninja de Oto no kuni en veulent ils à Sasuke ? Mais il se passe quoi ici, bordel ?

_Shikamaru_ : Et surtout Lee, qu'est que tu fais la ?

_Lee_ : On pourrait vous répondre, si vous nous laissiez le temps d'en placer une …

_Tsubasa : _Heu, calme toi et une question à la fois s'il te plait ….

Le jeune homme – qui tenant toujours Temari dans les bras – adossa son élève contre un arbre et utilisa un jutsu de guérison sur elle

_Tsubasa : _Disons que notre village à subit énormément de changement dans sa hiérarchie, et que les autres autorités souhaite avoir de meilleurs relations avec les autres pays et …heu ?….ah zut ! C'est quoi la suite ?....Bon ça c'était la version officielle qu'on récite par cœur si on nous pose des questions…. Mais, pour être franc, on souhaite vraiment arriver à une alliance cette fois et c'est pour ça que le nouveau Kazekage a proposé de mettre à disposition quelques équipes de ninjas en cas d'urgence … et Gaara a absolument voulu en faire parti

Lee, Kiba et Shikamaru se tournèrent vers lui, l'air incrédule

_Gaara : _J'ai une dette envers Naruto, de toute façon, on a tous été manipulé part cet Orochimaru lors de cette attaque

_Shikamaru_ : Orochimaru ?

_Tsubasa_ : et pour répondre a toutes les question, Orochimaru est un criminel de rang S qui est recherché par pratiquement tous les villages cachés, c'est lui qui a crée Oto no kuni et il tient absolument a récupérer Sasuke … -enfin je résume beaucoup la, sinon on en aurai pour des heures-.

_Shikamaru : _Vous êtes vachement bien informé je trouve…

_Tsubasa : _J'ai d'excellentes sources (Devinez quoi, il va encore changer de sujet) tiens, elle reprend ses esprits. Temari, je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois que tu ne maîtrisais pas assez bien les invocations !

_Temari _(se tenant la tête): j'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

_Shikamaru_ (parlant a Kiba et Lee): Bon a présent seul Naruto doit être capable de ramener Sasuke, en attendant –et je sais que ça va pas être facile- il va falloir chercher Néji et Choji »

« Arf ! Wouarf ! (Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est Akamaru qui se manifeste ?)

_Kiba: _il dit qu'il peut toujours essayer de repérer leurs odeurs, par contre il va falloir pas mal se déplacer dans la forêt pour trouver une piste.

_Shikamaru: _A ce stade de la mission c'est tous ce que l'on peut faire …. (Regardant Tsubasa) et vous, je crois que votre job s'arrête ici non ? Les ninja de Oto sont tous morts …

_Tsubasa : _hum en fait il reste un dernier truc a faire, je pense

_Gaara : _Je ne rentrerai pas au village avant de savoir a qui appartient ce chakra bizarre que l'on a tous ressentit tout à l'heure

_Tsubasa_ : Enfin bref, je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra. Alors bonne chance pour le reste de la mission.

_Shikamaru_ : mouais, c'est ça … Kiba, Lee vous venez ?

_Kiba_ : J'arrive

_Akamaru_ Ouarf !

_Lee _(il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il est ravi de pouvoir participer enfin à une mission): yeah !!!!!

Et en un instant, les trois shinobis (et le chien) disparurent

_Tsubasa : _toujours pas résolu ton mal de crâne ?

_Temari : _ça va un peu mieux mais je veux rentrer au village ! On a bien fini la mission non ?

_Gaara_ : Utilise ta mémoire et souviens toi de la dernière phrase que j'ai prononcé …

_Tsubasa_ : … le chakra bizarre appartient à un des S-ranked nin

_Kankuro_ : S-ranked ? Mais c'est les criminels qui sont classés comme ça.

_Tsubasa : _A la base, oui, mais certains shinobis ont cette classification, les villages ninja ne sont plus « officiellement » responsables de leurs agissements, mais en contrepartie, les S-ranked doivent se passer de toute aide.

_Temari : _je comprend pas la …ça les avance à quoi ?

_Tsubasa_ : En fait ils sont libres de tous mouvements et ne risquent pas de déclancher d'incident diplomatique en se déplaçant dans d'autres pays ... _les ninja ont besoin d'un laissez-passer pour voyager CF volume 4_

_Gaara : _Et pourquoi ils doivent se déplacer dans d'autres pays ? Ils cherchent quoi ?

Tsubasa fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question

Finalement, Gaara se releva

_Kankuro: _Hé ! Tu vas où ?

_Tsubasa : _Ah non ! Si je rentre au village sans toi, je vais encore me faire incendier par le Kazekage

_Gaara : _ça ne fera que la 4eme fois cette semaine que vous vous ferez engueuler …vous n'avez qu'a m'attendre.

_Tsubasa : _je te préviens si tu t'attires des ennuis, je viendrai pas t'aider…

_Gaara_ : Vous me ferez pas changer d'avis.

Le gennin s'éclipsa en un rien de temps.

_Tsubasa : _Lui c'est pas souvent qu'il a une idée fixe, mais quand ça le prend, il est impossible à arrêter, quel tête de mule quand même.

Finalement, Kyo reçu le signal des 3 autres ninja.

_Rei _« Est, en position »  
_Makoto _« Ouest, en position »  
_Ran _« Nord, en position »  
Kyo Parfait, à mon signal on commence….3….2….1….maintenant !  
Même en étant chacun à exactement 1 Km de distance, des 4 S-ranked nin effectuèrent la bonne trentaine de signe que nécessitait ce Jutsu dans une synchronisation parfaite, avant de tous hurler d'une seule voix :

« Ninpo ! « _Mirror shield _» _bouclier miroir_


	4. le Kekkai

_kekkai : littéralement espace clos_

_Pakkun : _Ca y est, on est tout près d'eux je sens leurs odeurs de plus en plus proches ….mais il y a aussi les quatre des ninja de tout à l'heure …mais c'est bizarre, ils n'ont plus l'air de bouger.

_Kakashi_ : Arrête toi !

_Pakkun : _Hein ?

Le chien ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après avoir été obligé de courir comme un dératé pour retrouver ces satanés gamins, son maître lui ordonnait de se stopper net  
Le ninja copieur s'avança prudemment, il n'y avait rien de louche mais il valait mieux être prudent.  
Finalement il finit part se cogner la tête (Boum!) contre « quelque chose »

_Kakashi_ : Aiiiee ! (Se frottant la tête qui avait frappé contre Dieu sait quoi) Mais qu'est que c'est que ça ?

Kakashi tendit le bras et sentit qu'il y avait comme une sorte de barrière translucide qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

« Un _kekkai _? Mais qui a bien pu déclencher un truc pareil ? »  
La technique de « barrière » ou kekkai était du même type que celle qui avait était utilisée par les 4 sound- nin lors de l'attaque de Konoha. C'est une technique complexe, du fait qu'elle requière 4 ninjas, devant avoir au moins le niveau de Jounin et surtout, étant parfaitement synchrone. Mais ce kekkai était un peu différent, la technique des ninja de Oto était une « barrière maudite » (si tu t'approche de trop près, tu te brûle) alors que celui la était une « barrière sacrée » (si tu t'approche de trop près, tu ne te prend qu'une grosse bosse)

_Kakashi_ : Si je veux savoir qui est derrière ça, il va falloir que j'aille vers un des angles du kekkai …

_Pakkun : _je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi (« je suis fatigué ! Annulez l'invocation !pensait-t-il »)

_Kakashi : _si tu veux, mais reste prêt quand même, je peux avoir encore besoin de toi. Kai ! (_Annulation)_

Le chien disparut dans un nuage de fumée tandis que le Jounin reprit ses recherches en longeant la « barrière ».

Lorsque Neiji repris connaissance, il se demanda s'il était vivant ou mort, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant une éternité, et ne sentait plus ses blessures.  
Dans son coma, il eut l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix d'une fille ainsi que des bribes de paroles comme « Respire, pitié ! Respire ! »Avait-il bien entendu quelqu'un ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination?

_Lee _(secouant son coéquipier sans aucun ménagement) : Neji !!! Réveille toi !!!

Neiji redressa pour s'asseoir et vit qu'il était entouré par deux de ses coéquipiers temporaires ainsi que par Lee.

_Neiji : _Lee ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

_Lee : _T'es la cinquième personne à me demander ça aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ?

Il se releva et constata, non sans surprise, que la grosse blessure qui aurait sûrement due le tuer avait disparue, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure et que, en plus, son niveau de chakra était revenu à la normale.

_Neiji : _J'aurai pas du survivre au combat.

_Lee_ : Hein ?

_Neiji_ : Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que mes habits soient à moitié déchiquetés et couverts de sang mais que moi, je sois en pleine forme ?

_Shikamaru_ : Vu le nombre de trucs bizarres qu'on a vu aujourd'hui…

_Kiba : _d'abord, les jutsus de malades des ninjas d'Oto, ensuite les shinobis de Suna sorti d'on ne sait où …

_Lee : _Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le dernier des ninja d'Oto, Kimimaro ….

_Neiji : _(totalement paumé) Les ninjas de Suna ? Kimimaro ? Mais vous racontez quoi là ?

_Shikamaru : _C'est une très longue histoire …

_Akamaru _(qui était parti explorer la clairière où ils se trouvaient) Grrrrrr !! Arf !arf !

_Kiba _Qu'est qu'il y a Akamaru ?

Kiba avança en direction de son chien et vit ce qu'il le faisait aboyer

_Kiba_ : qu'est que c'est que ce truc ? Hé les gars! Venez voir!

Tous rejoignirent Kiba et Akamaru (qui grognait toujours)  
La faux (_vous l'aviez oublié celle-la, hein ?) _de Aï gisait sur le sol

_Kiba : _J'ai jamais vu une arme pareil. Vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ?

_Lee : _et surtout qui l'a abandonné ici ?

_Neiji_ : je sais pas pour vous mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui me hurle de ne pas toucher à cette « chose » …et surtout je n'ai aucune envie de connaître le propriétaire.

_Shikamaru_ : idem, on ferait mieux de bouger d'ici …

_Kiba_ : Heu, Neji, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de te dire ça mais , tu …

_Neji : _Quoi ?

_Kiba : _Heu… non…. finalement lâche l'affaire…

_Shikamaru : _il y a des trucs plus urgents que ça, il faut retrouver Choji (s'adressant à Neji), t'es en état de nous suivre ?

_Neiji _(énervé) : Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? je suis en pleine forme et je comprend pas comment ça se fait ! (Se calmant) Et pour Naruto et Sasuke ?

_Shikamaru_ : Fais confiance à Naruto pour ça, on repart, Kiba on te suis.

_Kiba : _Akamaru! Go !

_Akamaru : _Wharf !

Kakashi était finalement arrivé à l'un des angles du kekkai et donc trouva l'un des 4 ranked-nin  
Ce dernier était assit en tailleur, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes, composant le signe du dragon  
«Tatsuno Rei, Il a été promu chuunin il y a un an. Décidément ils recrutent de plus en plus tôt…. »  
C'est pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu ne peux pas casser la « barrière »tout seul et en plus il ne t'entend pas»

Il se retourna et vit Shintaro, qui portait Choji sur une épaule.

_Kakashi_ : Vous voulez quoi au juste ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes venu que pour une mission de secours.

_Shintaro_ (s'avançant vers le Jounin) : On n'intervient pas quand le situation est grave, on intervient quand elle est au stade catastrophique. Au fait, je croit que « ceci » (_ceci >Choji_) est « la propriété du village de Konoha. »

Il finit par remettre Choji à Kakashi avec une délicatesse digne d'un docker déchargeant des sacs de patates.

_Shintaro_ : Si tu me trouve brutal, c'est que tu ne sais pas qui s'est occupé de ce gamin, il a tendance à achever plutôt qu'à soigner.

_Kakashi : _(reposant Choji sur le sol et prenant son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant) Hikaru ?

_Shintaro _(un peu surpris) : Tu connais sa réputation ?

_Kakashi_ (se relevant, rassuré pour Choji) : C'est surtout le seul que j'ai pu identifié de votre petite bande …Trêve de bavardage, vous cherchez quoi là au juste ?

_Shintaro : _Empêcher un malade mental d'acquérir l'une des techniques héréditaires les plus puissantes qui soit, ou empêcher qu'un des Youmas les plus incontrôlables ne sorte de sa prison ? C'est laquelle selon toi ?

Subitement, Rei ouvrit les yeux et déclara le plus calmement du monde des paroles qui auraient terrifié n'importe qui :

« Y'a un problème, je crois que Naruto a perdu le contrôle de Kyubi…. »

Depuis toujours Naruto savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de puissant quelque chose d'incontrôlable…  
Il l'avait ressenti lors de son combat contre Haku.  
Il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'il eut affaire à Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort.  
Il avait eu la preuve absolue de son existence la première fois qu'il avait invoqué Gamabunta.  
C'était sûrement grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi à survivre à son combat contre Kabuto.  
En fait, il avait toujours su qu'il y avait un truc en lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'admettre …

_Kyubi : _Tsss, t'es vraiment un boulet, même pas capable de foutre une branlée à ton pote.

_Naruto : _Hein c'est quoi cette voix dans ma tête ?

_Kyubi : _Joue pas à l'idiot tu sais très bien qui je suis….laisse-moi me charger de ce gamin, laisse moi prendre le contrôle de ton corps…

_Naruto_ : Hors de question !

_Kyubi : _Tu crois que tu as le choix ?

_Naruto : _Je m'en fous, renard à la con, TU EST DANS MON CORPS ET C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE ICI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Apres avoir marqué une pause, Kyubi reprit.

« T'as vraiment une grande gueule, le mioche, je me demande si tu est inconscient ou juste totalement crétin pour oser me parler comme ça ….Tu veux jouer au plus malin ? On va jouer au plus malin… »

Naruto se méfiait, à chaque fois qu'il avait ressenti le chakra de Kyubi aussi intensément, ça se finissait toujours très mal ….

_Kyubi : _Je te propose un test, je veux savoir si ça vaut le coup de ne pas te dévorer les tripes tout de suite. Je te donne le chakra nécessaire pour te régénérer, en échange tu dois me prouver que tu as assez de self-control pour battre ce garçon _sans le tuer_, si jamais tu le faisais, je doute que tu puisses te le pardonner, la folie s'emparera de toi et là …. Je prendrai le contrôle de ton corps….C'est bien sûr inimaginable que tu perde, ton adversaire est très fort mais il n'a aucune des techniques qui pourrait éventuellement m'inquiéter…

_Naruto_ : Tu parles que j'accepte ! Tu vas voir un peu de quelle trempe est fait le futur Hokage!

Instantanément une immense vague de chakra de Kyubi déferla dans tout le corps de Naruto, pas une de ses décharges qui avaient l'habitude de se produire quand le jeune garçon était dans une situation délicate, mais cette fois, la quantité était BEAUCOUP plus importante.  
Naruto eut toute la peine du monde à rester conscient et surtout à ne pas hurler.  
Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait, à un moment même, il ne sut plus qui il était, tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était des envies de carnage et de destruction.  
Mais il devait rester maître de lui-même.

Il avait fait une promesse

et il tenait toujours ses promesses …

_Naruto_ : J'ai promis à quelqu'un de le ramener au village, et je ne revient JAMAIS sur ma parole !!!!!!

Sasuke n'avais jamais vu son coéquipier comme ça, Il n'était même plus humain c'était …un véritable démon

_Sasuke : _Peu importe ce que tu es au juste, il faut que je te tue !!!

_Naruto_ : Je ne perdrai pas !!!!!!!!!

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté

_Sasuke_ : C'est inutile, je peux prévoir chacun de tes mouvements, tu ne peux même pas me toucher

_Naruto_ : Je finirai bien par t'avoir !!!!

Au bout d'une demi douzaine d'attaque avec toujours le même résultat (Naruto se jette sur Sasuke, lequel l'esquive sans problème et en profite pour lui coller son poing dans la gueule au passage …) il finit par se rendre a l'évidence.

« Merde! Songea Naruto, il peut vraiment prévoir tous mes mouvements » _et toi t'es long à la détente_

A ce moment précis, il réalisa que le chakra du renard avais fait un « petit changement » dans sa physionomie

« Qu'est que c'est que ça ? On dirai que j'ai une « queue » invisible qui s'est matérialisée C'est exactement comme quand Gaara s'est métamorphosé en je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi lors du combat dans la forêt, après que l'exam de Chuunin ait dégénéré Sauf que pour lui c'était du sable et moi c'est que du chakra … »

Naruto fit un bond en arrière pour s'écarter le plus possible de Sasuke

_Sasuke : _Tu cherches à fuir ?

« Bon il à pas l'air avoir remarqué le « petit changement » pensa Naruto…il se concentre sur mes mouvements et pas sur mon chakra, je pense …Si seulement je pouvais me servir de cette « queue » pour le frapper.  
Naruto tentai de se concentrer pour tenter de faire bouger cette « queue » mais rien à faire, elle ne lui obéissait pas …

« Raaaah c'est pas possible !! Ca ne marche pas !! »

Il faut dire que avoir le chakra d'un Youma qui submerge tout son corps n'était pas la situation idéale pour se concentrer.

« Je vais pas l'éviter éternellement ! Il faut que je réagisse !!(_Et là, la lumière fut…)_Hé ! Je ne peux pas bouger ma « queue » mais je peux faire en sorte de bouger le reste de mon corps pour l'avoir !!

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de faire un autre plan vu que Sasuke s'était décidé à lui foncer dessus.  
Naruto se précipita à son tour sur Sasuke. Sans nul doute, le dernier assaut du combat( _qui a dure depuis le chapitre 219 dans le manga je le rappelle_)

« Essaye d'éviter ça !!!!Hurla Naruto »

Arrivé à presque un mètre de lui, Naruto fit violemment volte face et utilisa sa « queue de chakra » pour balayer tout autour de lui. Sasuke avait bien vu qu'il n'allait pas être touche par une attaque aussi grossière. Cependant comme Naruto l'avait prédit, il ne vit pas la « queue ». Donc, il ne put l'esquiver et Sasuke se la prit de plein fouet.

L'attaque fit littéralement voler sur 5 m l'adolescent avant qu'il ne finisse sa course, incrusté dans un rocher.

« Le combat est fini » déclara Rei qui annula le sort (ce que firent aussi les 3 autres ninjas en même temps) et se releva.  
« Tu veux parier sur qui a gagné ? demanda Shintaro a Kakashi »


	5. suis nous , tu n'as pas le choix

Gaara avait fini par arriver dans la clairière où gisait toujours le cadavre de Kidoumaru…..  
Il avait bien vu la faux abandonnée dans l'herbe mais elle ne l'intéressait pas .  
Il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis.

« Je sais que tu es là …. Je finirai bien par te trouver »

Il remarqua dans le sol une sorte de trou assez profond, plus petit qu'un terrier de lapin et celui là était creusé « à la verticale ».

« Technique de Doton, déduisit Gaara, Il se planque sous terre, et ce trou lui permet de respirer. »

Il composa un signe avec ses mains et peu après, la terre émit un grondement et se souleva comme si « quelque chose » voulait remonter à la surface.  
Brusquement, il enfonça son bras sous terre et entreprit de remonter ce « quelque chose » à la surface.  
Au prix de quelques efforts, il réussi à extraire….une main (_toujours accrochée à un bras, je vous rassure …)_  
Il tira de toutes ses forces sur sa prise, tellement que lorsque il arriva enfin à la déterrer, il n'arriva pas à se rétablir et tomba à la renverse …  
Lorsqu' il le releva, il constata que ce que qu'il avait arraché de la terre était une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui.  
« Une fille ? Elle a l'air dans un sale état … »  
Les blessures de Aï étaient vraiment sérieuses, son manteau le cachait mais une grosse plaie au niveau de l'épaule gauche la faisait terriblement souffrir.

_Aï : _Huuung

Aï ouvrit des yeux, et vit le ninja de Suna qui lui était inconnu  
Elle se releva avec grande peine

« Qui t'es ? Finit-elle par dire, et pourquoi tu m'as sorti de la ? Il faut que je reste caché jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nii-san et des autres !

« Elle est attardée ou quoi ? pensa t il, elle parle comme une gamine de 4 ans … »

« Qui tu es toi ? T'as un bandeau de Suna, je le reconnaît… »

Une voix l'interrompit

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre mais je te conseille de t'écarter toute de suite d'elle »

Hikaru avait fini par localiser Aï, (ce qui n'était pas un truc facile).

_Aï : _Nii-san !

Hikaru, qui se tenait vers le corps de Kidoumaru, avança en direction de sa soeur sans quitter des yeux Gaara qui, par on-ne-sait-quel miracle, avait l'air de lui obéir et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Gaara: _T'es un des S-ranked ?

_Hikaru_ : Et toi t'es trop curieux je trouve.

_Gaara_ : Qui a mis cette fille dans cet état ?

_Hikaru : _Tu poses trop de question.

_Gaara : _Faut que je frappe qui pour avoir des réponses ?

_Hikaru_ (qui portait maintenant Aï sur son dos - vu son état, elle ne pouvait même pas marcher toute seule -) Si t'as des questions, pose les à ton Sensei. Il est très bien renseigné sur le sujet … »

« Dis? Finit par demander Aï à Gaara, pourquoi t'as mon prénom tatoué sur ton front ? »

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils avaient déjà disparu.

_Gaara_ « Aï ? »

Apres un moment de silence, Gaara reprit :

« Maître, j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser sur « eux » ….et aussi beaucoup sur vous …et vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec vos excuses à deux balles…

_Tsubasa_ (qui sortait de nulle par) Bon, je crois que je vais être obligé de t'expliquer pas mal de trucs mais en attendant, on rentre ! Et c'est un ordre ! »

Sasuke était étendu sur le sol, pas inconscient, mais incapable de bouger un seul muscle sans ressentir des douloureuses courbatures.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il avait été violement projeté contre un rocher par une force que son Sharingan n'avait pas réussi à anticiper et que c'est là qu'il avait perdu connaissance  
Et puis de toute façon, il était à court de chakra depuis un bon moment déjà.  
Il avait perdu ce combat.  
Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Naruto, il ne pouvait donc pas activer le « Mangekyou sharingan »  
Mais…  
Le pouvoir qui s'était révélé à lui - quand il a enfin reconnu que Naruto n'était pas un looser et qu'il était un adversaire à sa taille - était bien plus important que le pouvoir que lui apportait le sceau maudit.  
Il possédait le véritable Sharingan à présent.

« Alors, tu as fini par réaliser que vendre ton âme au diable n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour devenir plus fort ? »

« Je connaîs cette voix, pensa Sasuke …non, ça peut pas être lui … »

_Sasuke_ Makoto ?

_Makoto_ : Tu ne m'aurais pas reconnu, j'aurai été très vexé, tu sais …c'est quand même moi qui t'ai sorti de la flotte le jour où tu (se ravisant) …enfin bon, c'est du passé, maintenant.

_Sasuke_ :Où est Naruto ?

_Makoto_ :Quelque part par là-bas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il parait qu'il est quasiment increvable.

_Sasuke_ :T'es vraiment la dernière personne que je pensait rencontrer aujourd'hui...

_Makoto :_C'est pas vraiment le moment que je t'explique toute l'histoire…

Sasuke se servit du peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se redresser et s'asseoir.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais au moins le « cursed seal » n'avais pas l'impression d'être activé.

_Makoto_ : Je te le dit tout de suite, tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre Itachi avec « ça » (désignant le cou de Sasuke où la marque maudite était ancrée) il ne sert qu'a révéler la force qui aurait bien fini par se manifester en toi, si tu veux de la puissance c'est pas en devenant l'esclave d'Orochimaru que tu l'aura, il a plutôt tendance à te limiter ...

_Sasuke : _Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être « marqué » ?

_Makoto : _Ce que je constate, c'est que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour y faire appel … au moins il est scellé, tu sais, c'est presque impossible de se débarrasser de ce truc …

_Sasuke_: Tu as dit « presque », ça signifie qu'il y a un moyen, non ?

_Makoto_ : En théorie, mais vu que personne n'a réussi…au fait, si je suis là, c'est pas par hasard, il va falloir que tu me suive

_Sasuke_ : Pourquoi ?

_Makoto : _Je t'apprends rien en te disant qu'Orochimaru veut absolument le Sharingan, et en gros si on en est là, c'est pour que tu sois « hors de sa portée » un petit moment. Konoha n'est malheureusement plus sûr pour toi…

_Sasuke_ : Tu peux pas m'obliger à te suivre,

_Makoto : _Je peux le faire, tu le sais très bien ….

La voix de Makoto était restée aussi calme et posée que d'habitude…mais pourtant on sentait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.  
Sasuke se souvint que le clan Mugon, auquel appartenait ce garçon, possédait une « blood-line » aussi redoutable que mal connue, il n'avait qu'une idée très vague des pouvoirs de Makoto, mais il fallait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Naruto quant à lui, était dans un état assez indescriptible, d'un coté il était complètement épuisé et de l'autre, l'afflux de chakra de Kyubi n'avait jamais été aussi important

_Naruto_ : Arrête ! Tu cherches quoi au juste?

_Kyubi_ : le test est pas fini je te signale…

« Faut que je me calme, faut que je me calme, pensa Naruto, ce con de renard essaye de me faire péter un câble, mais pas question que je craque »

Une voix retentit :

« Fait le vide dans ton esprit, il faut que tu ne pense plus à rien … »

_Naruto : _Hein qu'est ce que…?

Cette voix ne venait pas de sa tête mais de derrière lui.

«Sasuke est vivant si ça peux te rassurer. Fait ce que je te dis et tu reviendra à ton état normal »

_Naruto_ : Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas faire ce qu'il me dit …

C'est sûr que, vider sa tête, Naruto était très doué pour.

Quand enfin, le Chakra du Youma cessa d'affluer, il soupira soulagé…Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, dans un profond sommeil.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux, ça marche », conclu Kyo- celui qui avait prodigué tous ces conseils - malgré le fait que Naruto ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Makoto apparut, portant Sasuke inconscient :

_Makoto_ : Cible n° 1 capturé

_Kyo_ : T'as pas eu trop de problème avec lui ?

_Makoto_ : Je l'ai « endormi »… j'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, en fait .Et sinon de ton coté ?

_Kyo_ : Cible n° 2 « capturée » comme tu dit, enfin bon, Il était déjà à moitié dans le coma aussi …et pour les autres, Ran est dans le coin , Hikaru va par tarder à nous rejoindre avec Aï. Reste Shintaro et Rei qui ne donnent pas de signal

_Makoto_ : Bon maintenant, il faut juste attendre que toute la bande se ramène ici et la mission sera achevée.

_Kyo_ Et surtout réussie …

_Kakashi _Vous quoi ????

_Rei: _on est bien obligé de le faire, l'enjeu est trop important.

_Kakashi _C'est à cause d'Orochimaru ou de l'Akatsuki ?

_Shintaro_ Les deux en fait, mais l'Akatsuki nous inquiète plus étant donné qu'on ne connaît pas les motivations de ses membres.

_Kakashi_ Vous avez des renseignements sur eux ?

_Shintaro_ Pas plus que vous, tu dois déjà avoir tous les membres dans ton « Bingo book » _livre où sont recensés tous les Jounnins_

_Rei _Sauf qu'on a pas réussi à savoir lequel était le leader …

_Shintaro _En tout cas la « petite altercation » que vous avec eu à Konoha avec Itachi et Kisame était la première de leur actions autre que l'espionnage, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils s'intéressent de très près, de trop près- aux pouvoirs des démons en tous genre et pas seulement des Youma. Naruto est loin d'être le seul gamin à avoir un démon en lui …

_Kakashi _J'avais presque oublié que c'était l'un de vos membres qui s'était occupé de Naruto quand il était petit…et pas le moindre.

_Rei_ La situation du village est trop instable pour qu'ils puissent revenir, aussi bien Naruto que Sasuke

_Shintaro _Rassure toi, ça ne sera que temporaire …au fait … Tu diras au nouveau maître Hokage que « _Hakumei _» mettra à sa disposition quelques uns des ses shinobis pour effectuer des missions, on sait que vous manquez de ninjas … et de toute façon c'était prévu dans le pacte qui nous liait depuis presque un siècle …

_Rei_ (regardant en direction du sud) je sens qu'il y a des gens qui arrivent vers nous, ils sont 4 …

_Shintaro _c'est donc l'heure pour nous de nous replier …Adieu  
Les deux S-ranked disparurent au moment où Shikamaru et sa bande débarquaient.

_Shikamaru_ Maître Kakashi ? (En voyant Choji sur le sol) Mon dieu Choji ! Est qu'il est …?

_Kakashi_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste assommé, il se remettra. Votre mission est terminée, il faut renter au village maintenant.

_Kiba_ Hein ? Et Naruto ?

_Shikamaru_ Et surtout Sasuke ! C'est pour lui qu'on a fait tout ça !!

_Kakashi_ Je ne peux pas vous expliquer plus mais il ne peuvent pas revenir au village pour l'instant, mais ne vous en faites pas pour eux. En attendant (reprenant Choji sur le dos), lui, il a quand même besoin d'un médecin et vous n'avez pas l'air en super forme non plus.

Les ninjas de Konoha se mirent en route vers leur village  
C'est ainsi que la mission « Récupérer Sasuke » se finit sur une note assez mitigée.

« On a faillit attendre … »râla Hikaru lorsque Shintaro et Rei finirent par débarquer.

_Hikaru_ Même moi j'ai été plus rapide que vous deux et pourtant j'ai dû porter Aï.

La petite bande de S-ranked était au nouveau au complet, à deux différences près, Kyo qui portait Naruto et Ran qui portai Sasuke…

_Shintaro_ Vous devinerez jamais sur qui on est tombés (remarquant Makoto à l'écart) Hé, Makoto tu fais quoi ?

Makoto avait les yeux fermés, les mains jointes et psalmodiait des paroles à voix basse  
Finalement il acheva sa litanie et répondit :

« Une prière aux morts, j'en fais toujours, que les pertes soient de notre coté ou du coté ennemi… ( a Hikaru )Au fait, c'est pour faire quoi les jufus que tu nous a demandé de poser sur tout les cadavres des disciple d'Orochimaru que l'on trouverait ? »

_Hikaru _Ah, ça !

Ce dernier ôta un de ses gants, sorti un rouleau de son manteau, se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang, déroula le rouleau et l'imbiba de sang, referma le rouleau, exécuta une combinaison de signe (effectuant toutes ses actions à une vitesse phénoménale) et fini part hurler :

Hikaru Ninpo ! « Offering to the underworld » (_offrandes au monde souterrain)_

Immédiatement, tous les jufus réagirent en passant du rouge vif au noir, la terre s'ouvrit autour des cadavres de tous les ninjas de Oto no kuni, les engloutit et se refermât sur les corps, en ne laissant aucune trace

_Shintaro_ On peux pas la voir d'ici mais c'est une technique pour se débarrasser des cadavres…

_Hikaru _(remettant son gant) J'ai pas été nommé « chasseur de déserteur » à l'age de 15 ans pour rien…

_Kyo _Bon tout est ordre, on peut repartir, au fait Shintaro…

_Shintaro _oui ?

_Kyo_ c'est sur qui que vous êtes tombés ?


	6. welcome to kazan no kuni

Quand Naruto se réveilla enfin, il se trouva dans une chambre, meublée de manière sobre,  
Emergeant avec difficulté de son semi coma, il finit par se redresser et s'assit sur son lit.  
Une question lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit  
« Bordel, Mais je suis où là ????? »  
Il bondit hors du lit où il avait du dormir pendant un bon moment et se précipita vers la fenêtre.  
Le paysage qui s'offrit à lui, lui était également inconnu. La maison où il se retrouvait, se situait dans un village plus petit que Konoha. Si ce dernier était entouré de foret, ce village, lui, était niché parmi les montagnes.  
Parmi les habitations, une bonne dizaine de grandes cheminées s'élevaient dans le ciel et de la vapeur blanche s'échappait de chacune d'entre elles.  
Mais le plus impressionnant était un immense pic qui surplombait tout l'horizon et qui crachait quant à lui une fumée noire.

« Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé »  
Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
« Mais, mais, mais…? Je suis où la ? Et vous êtes vous qui ? Et puis… »  
« Calme toi, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Va d'abord prendre un bain, tu as des habits propres sur ce bureau, ensuite tu descendras manger un morceau. A ce moment là, tu auras des explications.  
Voyant que Naruto n'était vraiment pas rassuré, elle ajouta :  
« Ne t'en fais pas, ton Maître sait que tu es ici, c'est juste qu'il est préférable que tu restes en dehors de Konoha pour un petit moment …au fait je m'appelle Ayumu »  
« Bon après tout elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante cette grand-mère… »pensa Naruto  
« La salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à droite au fond du couloir » ajouta t-elle avant de redescendre l'escalier.

Après un passage dans la baignoire, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre.  
« Ah !ça fait du bien ! dit-il après avoir enfilé ses nouveaux habits, un pantacourt noir et un T-shirt rouge avec un motif sur le dos : un shuriken à 5 branches

Naruto descendit l'escalier et se dirigea dans la cuisine où se trouvait la vielle femme

_Naruto _Bon première question : JE SUIS OU ??????

_Ayumu _Tu te trouves dans le village de Tetsu (_Tetsu >fer)_

_Naruto _C'est un village de ninja ici?

_Ayumu _Non bien sur .Officiellement notre pays n'a pas de village caché, mais nous avons quelques ninjas qui vivent ici. Ils ne sont pas là toute l'année et ils changent souvent …

_Naruto _Heu, on est dans quel pays au fait ?

_Ayumu_ Kazan no kuni (_pays des volcans_)

_Naruto _Alors la grosse montagne que j'ai vu par la fenêtre, c'est un volcan ?

_Ayumu _Oui c'est « Jigoku » (_Jigoku >l'enfer)_ le plus gros volcan en activité de notre pays, il parait que c'est un des plus grands du monde aussi …Bon, c'est prêt! » dit-elle en posant un gros bol sur la table.

_Naruto_ Chouette, du Ramen !!Itadakimasu !!! _Littéralement, « merci pour ce repas », phrase que l'on a coutume de prononcer avant de manger_

Sur ces mots, Naruto se jeta sur son bol et dévora tout comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de trois jours (ce qui était le cas, en fait)

_Naruto _(la bouche pleine) Fon nest quel four ?

_Ayumu_ On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

_Naruto_ (qui avait finit d'avaler) On est quel jour? (Se remettant à manger de plus belle)

_Ayumu_ Le 16 mai. (_Date prise au pif)_…

_Naruto _Keuf keuf keuf ! (Naruto qui s'étouffe avec un morceau) j'ai dormit presque une semaine d'affilée ???

_Ayumu_ Vu l'état où on t'a amené, je pensais plutôt que tu allait dormir pendant un mois.

_Naruto _Et heu je suis le seul à avoir été amené ici?

_Ayumu _Non, il y a un autre garçon de ton age, je crois qu'il s'appelait Sasuke

_Naruto _Il est où la ?????

_Ayumu_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va bien …

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on ouvre violement arriva jusqu'à la cuisine  
« Hé doucement avec la porte d'entrée ! »  
Encore heureux que Naruto ai fini de manger sinon il serai vraiment mort par asphyxie en voyant qui était arrivé

«Bonjour Ayumu, Alors têtard? Tu as fini par te réveiller? »

_Naruto_ PERVERS SENNIN ?????

_Jiraiya_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!!Moi qui me suis spécialement déplacé pour toi !! Ce n'est pas très rassurant de se réveiller dans un pays inconnu…

_Naruto _Pourquoi on m'a amené ici ?

_Jiraiya _(devenant sérieux) Bon quand tu auras fini de t'empiffrer, j'aurai deux trois trucs à t'expliquer…

Apres avoir ingurgité son troisième bol de ramen (oui c'est un goinfre) et remercié Ayumu pour le repas, Naruto sorti de la maison. Jiraiya attendait depuis un moment devant l'entrée.

_Jiraiya _Bon, suis moi

_Naruto_ Dites, pervers sennin, pourquoi on m'a amené ici et puis d'abord c'est qui qui m'a amené ici ?

_Jiraiya_ T'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste que tu intéresses des gens pas très bien intentionné. Du coup, on a décidé de te planquer quelques temps.

_Naruto_ Je l'ai déjà dit, me protéger, c'est pas une solution!Ce qui faut c'est m'apprendre DES NOUVEAUX JUTSUS !!!!!

_Jiraiya_ Toi tu perds jamais le nord…. Et dans l'éventualité où on t'apprendrait de nouvelles techniques. Ca ne seras pas moi qui le ferai mais quelqu'un d'autre….tant que tu resteras dans ce village tu seras sous la protection d' « _Hakumei_ »

_Naruto _C'est qui ça « _Hakumei_ » ?

_Jiraiya _Une organisation

_Naruto _Vous en faites parti ?

_Jiraiya_ Tu rigoles? Je tiens à ma liberté moi! Disons que ça m'arrive de collaborer avec eux. Aussi fort soit t il, un ninja n'est jamais tout seul, il a soit l'appui de son village soit celui d'organisation plus ou moins secrète …

_Naruto_ Et c'est qui « eux » ?

_Jiraiya _C'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer….

_Naruto _Raaaah !!!! C'est pas vrai !! Vous êtes lourd à jamais rien vouloir dire !!!!

_Jiraiya_ Tu comprendras vite que l'une des qualité très appréciée chez un ninja, c'est sa capacité a fermer sa gueule ….Ah voila ! C'est ici.

Il désigna une grande maison un peu à l'écart des autres.

Au moment où Naruto s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba nez a nez avec un grand gaillard.  
_(Précision : Naruto 1.45 m à sa dernière visite médicale, Shintaro 1.95m au garrot)_

_Naruto _(un peu effrayé quand même) Heu, pervers Sennin, c'est qui ce mec ?

_Shintaro_ Pervers Sennin ? Je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux.

_Jiraiya_ Tu va pas t'y mettre aussi !

_Shintaro_ (avec un grand sourire) Je vais me gêner …De toute façon c'est pas pire que le dernier surnom…Au fait, elle attend dans la bibliothèque, vous pouvez pas vous tromper c'est tout droit …

Alors qu'il semblait s'éloigner, Shintaro se retourna et hurla

_Shintaro_ Ermite la grenouille !!!!!!! _Le fameux surnom débile, oui je sais c'est nul_

Et il disparut en un clin d'œil, histoire d'éviter le courroux d'un mec qui est quand même un Sennin, il ne faut pas l'oublier

_Jiraiya_ (la veine sur le front dangereusement apparente) Naruto, sois gentil, rappelles moi de tuer Shintaro la prochaine fois qu'on le verra …

_Naruto _(Les mains sur la bouche pour éviter d'exploser de rire)PFFFFFFFFFFFF !!!!

_Jiraiya_ Ha !Au fait, il y a quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis un bon moment.

_Naruto_ Hein, qui ?

_Jiraiya_ Elle m'a raconté que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu, c'était quand tu es entré à l'académie de ninja.

Naruto s'arrêta net.

_Naruto _Non ? Ça peu quand même pas être ELLE ??????

_Jiraiya_ Vu comment tu en parles, oui c'est elle.

_Naruto _(hystérie level 1) c'est pas vrai ….elle est vivante ??!! Elle est où ???Elle est où ???(Hystérie level max)JE VEUX LA VOIR!!!!!

_Jiraiya _Hé ho! Calme!

Naruto se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Shintaro (Bibliothèque …tout droit…) Et se précipita dans le couloir, ignorant Jiraiya qui hurlait « reviens ici !maudit gamin!!! »  
Rei, qui eu la très mauvaise idée de se trouver dans le même couloir à ce moment-là, fut presque lynché par Naruto.  
Finalement, il parvint à la porte du fond et ouvrit celle-ci à toute volée.  
Dans la pièce qui servait de bibliothèque à en juger par tous les ouvrages et les rouleaux sur les étagères, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux retenus par un chignon, qui apparemment rangeait des livres.

_Naruto _NAOMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La jeune fille se retourna. Elle n'était pas surprise par l'arrivée en trombe de Naruto. (Même si elle s'était un peu demandé « c'est quoi ce vacarme dans le couloir ? »)Mais quand elle le vit, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Naomi_ Naruto, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas… _que tu est naive,Naomi de penser qu'il allait te laisser le temps de finir ta phrase _

Le jeune garçon (qui était au bord de larmes) se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui déséquilibra la jeune fille, et les fit tomber tous les deux.

_Naomi _Tu vois ? Je t'avait promis que nous nous reverrions, et il faut toujours tenir ses promesses

Quand Jiraiya entra dans la maison il fut surpris de voir Rei par terre

_Jiraiya_ qu'est ce qui t'arrive à toi encore?

_Rei _(se relevant) Un « truc », qui a traversé le couloir à une vitesse monstrueuse, m'a bousculé…ou plutôt a faillit m'écraser.

_Jiraiya _Le « truc » ne s'appellerait pas Naruto par hasard ?


	7. 10 octobre

L'attaque de Kyubi, c'est sûrement l'un des trois souvenirs les plus désagréable de mon existence.  
J'avais 8ans à cette époque…  
D'ailleurs tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit la, c'est comme si je l'avait rangé ce qui s'était passé dans un recoin de ma mémoire avec la mention « NE PAS TOUCHER »  
Même au bout de 13 ans, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de la fin de la bataille sans péter une durite …  
Comme si "quelque chose" ne voulait pas que je m'en souvienne….  
Enfin voila un peu ce dont j'arrive à me rappeler sans faire de crise de nerf.

Malgré tout les avertissements, le Quatrième Hokage a fini par sceller le démon dans le corps d'un bébé, et cette technique lui a coûté la vie ….  
Peu après, un conseil extraordinaire a été organisé avec tout ceux qui ont participés à la bataille, pour décider du sort de cet enfant.  
Malgré mon jeune age, j'étais présente et je m'en souviens parfaitement, et pour cause j'ai d'une certaine manière, été en première ligne dans le conflit….  
Au cours de ce conseil, la majorité a voulu exiler l'enfant, voire pire, certains ont même voulut le tuer.  
Mais mon père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
Il a exigé être nommé tuteur de Naruto et a ajouté ces mots :  
« Si jamais quelqu'un ose s'attaquer à cet enfant, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, il n'est pas un démon, c'est héritage du 4eme …. »  
Personne n'a osé le contester, c'est dire l'influence qu'il avait sur Konoha à ce moment la…  
A la fin de cette réunion, le 3eme Hokage a convoqué tout le village pour nous faire jurer de ne jamais révéler le secret.

C'est ainsi que c'est ainsi que notre famille eue la charge d'élever Naruto.  
Des mois passèrent avant que je ne redevienne à peu près normale (mais ai-je jamais été normale un jour ?)  
Mon frère, Setsuna, voyait bien que je me comportais bizarrement envers ce bébé.  
Je ne voulais même pas m'en approcher. Je sais pas si c'était la peur que m'inspirait le démon ou la haine que j'éprouvais envers lui d'avoir tué tant de personnes de mon village, un mélange des deux sûrement…  
Un jour il m'a traîné de force dans la chambre où dormait Naruto, endroit que j'évitai soigneusement .... (Mon frère a toujours un peu trop abusé les méthodes « électrochoc » …)  
Setsuna m'a littéralement porté vers le berceau où il dormait, et s'est arrangé pour que je regarde Naruto bien en face.  
Je me retenais de hurler, il avait beau n'avoir à peine un an, Naruto me terrorisait toujours.  
Malgré le cirque que je faisais (et le bruit qui va avec..), il dormait comme un ange  
Je ne sentais même pas le chakra de Kyubi … en fait je ne l'ai plus jamais ressenti depuis que ce dernier eu été scellé …  
Il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence  
Ce n'était qu'un enfant, pas le Demon-kistune

Et Setsuna a ajouté des paroles qui sont resté à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire :  
« Aucun ninja digne de ce nom n'aurai accepté de sacrifier un enfant pour sauver sa vie »  
Et il continua :  
« Nous avons la charge de surveiller Naruto et aussi de le protéger,  
Ce que le 4eme a fait, tu peux le voir comme une malédiction, mais moi je le vois plutôt comme un défi. Un grand pouvoir sommeil en lui, il lui sera très difficile de le maîtriser mais s'il y arrive, il serai sans nul doute un ninja digne de devenir Hokage…  
« Kyubi sera à la fois son fardeau et sa force… »

A la fois son fardeau et sa force …

Il était exactement comme moi sur ce point la ….

Je ne dis pas que mon comportement a changé du jour au lendemain, mais petit a petit, j'ai bien fini par accepter Naruto.  
Malheureusement, pour lui, les ninjas qui ont combattu Kyubi, eux, assimilaient toujours Naruto au démon.  
Le serment qu'ils avaient tout juré de tenir, celui de ne jamais en parler, plus le fait que tout le monde se souvenait des paroles de mon père, faisait que personne n'attaquait ouvertement Naruto. Mais la façon dont les gens le regardaient, le fait que tout le monde l'évitait comme le peste  
Mais malgré ça, Naruto semblai ne pas vouloir y faire attention.  
Bien sur, il y a eu des moments ou il m'a posé des questions mais que vouliez vous que je lui réponde ? J'étais soumise au secret moi aussi.  
Peu a peu, l'hostilité envers Naruto disparut, je me suis même surprise à le défendre …  
Etranges choses que le sentiments humains, certains sont immuables, d'autres versatiles.  
Ca devais me plaire finalement d'avoir comme « petit frère » sur qui veiller et ne plus être que « la petite sœur du fameux Hiryu Setsuna » que personne ne doit ennuyer sauf s'il veut avoir affaire à lui.  
Puis il y eu un événement qui m'a sans doute autant affecté que l'attaque de Kyubi  
La disparition de mon frère  
Comment s'est arrivé ? Dans quelles circonstances a t il disparu ? Il est passé où au juste ? Est il toujours vivant ?  
Personne n'en sait rien…  
Quand un ninja disparaît en mission, il est généralement déclaré « mort » au bout d'un an si aucun signe de vie n'est perçu dans ce laps de temps. Tout le monde le sait …mais personne ne l'accepte vraiment en fait…  
Et personnellement en parler me fait à peu de chose près le même effet que m'enfoncer un pic à glace dans le crâne en passant par le conduit auditif.  
Naruto aussi a demandé où était passé Setsuna. Mon père a juste répondu « il a disparut »et il n'a plus jamais posé de question sur lui après ça.  
Au moins, il avait compris que poser des questions n'était pas très utile…  
Puis un jour il a fallut que je quitte le village, je savais que je finirai pas être recruté par _Hakumei_. N'allez pas croire que je me suis faite enlevée ou un truc du genre, j'ai toujours su que j'en ferai partie…  
J'avais juste demandé d'attendre que Naruto soit en âge de rentrer a l'Académie c'est-à-dire 7 ans, à ce moment la, il serai sous la tutelle du conseil des anciens et surtout du 3eme Hokage.  
Le dernière fois que je lai vu c'était à la cérémonie d'entrée à l'académie, je n'était pas parmi les autres familles comme mon père, je me suis contenté d'observer de loin.  
Je n'aime PAS la foule …. (Bon, ok je suis un tout petit peu agoraphobe aussi ….)  
A la fin de la cérémonie j'ai juste fait mes adieux à Naruto et je lui ai juste dit cette phrase  
«Deviens fort, si tu y arrives, je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons »  
Je m'attendait a ce qu'il fasse une crise de nerf, mais non, il m'a juste fait un beau sourire et a ajouté :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Naomi chan, ils vont tous être obligés de voir que c'est moi le plus fort »


	8. hakumei

Charmantes retrouvailles » fini par dire Jiraiya qui entra dans la pièce.

_Jiraiya_ Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça Naomi…

_Naomi _Comme quoi ?

_Jiraiya_ D'habitude, tu ne souris jamais…Bon, Naruto tu pourrais peu être la lâcher maintenant ?

_Naruto_ Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Beuuuuuhhhh (tire la langue en faisant une belle grimace)

_Naomi _Un truc qui n'as pas changé, tu sautes sur tout le monde quand tu est content

_Naruto_ Naomi !!Naomi !!!J'ai plein plein de trucs à te raconter !!!!

Et Naruto passa un loooong moment à raconter à Naomi à peu près tout ce qui s'était passé après être entré à l'Académie de ninja _Attention, résume super condensé no jutsu_  
Iruka-sensei….super technique interdite« Kage bushin no jutsu » …mon bandeau frontal de Konoha …team 7 Sasuke /Sakura /Kakashi-sensei…mission D au pays des vagues , Zabuza , Haku …examen de Chunnin, « forêt de la mort » et la rencontre avec Orochimaru, » Jiraiya aussi connu sous le nom de pervers sennin, invocation de « Gamabunta » phase finale de exam' qui a dégénéré, Gaara en mode « méchant Tanuki insomniaque » , l'Akatsuki , Tsunade le 5eme Hokage, Rasengan, mission de « Récupérer Sasuke avant qu'il rejoigne Orochimaru » _Comment résumer 26 tomes en 5 lignes_

_Naomi _En fait, je suis déjà au courant de tout ça mais j'était sûre que tu mourrais d'envie de tout me raconter.

_Naruto_ C'est qui le chef de Hakumei ? Et à quoi ça sert ?

_Naomi_ …Il n'y a une sorte de conseil des anciens, les ninja les plus expérimenté qui en générale donnent des consignes et accessoirement mettre un peu d'ordre, histoire que ce soit pas le bordel absolu … les membres sont bien trop indépendants les uns des autres pour qu'il y ai une véritable hiérarchie avec un chef au sommet, comme pour un village caché

_Jiraiya _Et si tu ne sais pas quoi ils servent et que tu ne les a jamais vu avant, c'est signe qu'ils font du bon travail…

« Ils m'énervent à jamais vouloir dire les trucs clairement », pensa Naruto.

_Naomi_ En ce qui te concernes, tu intéresses l'Akatsuki, et on ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire de toi, donc pour le moment, on te planque et on cherche à savoir plus.

_Naruto _L'Akatsuki me fait pas peur !!!!Qu'ils viennent !!!!!!

« Soit il est encore totalement inconscient, soit il est très sûr de lui, » pensa Naomi

_Jiraiya _Sois un peu sérieux ! Tu as bien vu le niveau des deux ninjas renégats de l'Akatsuki quand tu étais avec moi ?

_Naomi _Dis toi que ce n'était pas eux les pires….

_Naruto_ Et Sasuke, vous l'avez embarqué aussi ?

_Jiraiya _Tu l'as mis dans un sale état, tu sais

_Naruto _Si c'est pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Orochimaru, je lui aurai carrément péter les deux jambes sans aucune hésitation !

_Naomi_ Bon, tu as compris en gros pourquoi on est intervenu et qu'on vous a un peu « embarqué de force »

_Naruto _Moi j'appelle ça du kidnapping mais bon …tu serais venue en personne, je t'aurai suivi

_Naomi_ Désolée. Normalement c'était moi qui aurai dû être à la tête de l'escouade mais il y a un cas de force majeur qui a dû m'obliger à passer le relais à Kyo

_Naruto _Kyo ?

_Jiraiya _Un autre S-ranked…

_Naomi _Et il a très bien réussi la mission, il en a même profité pour envoyer des unités s'occuper les blessés de ton équipe.

_Naruto _C'est vrai ???Ils vont bien ????

_Naomi _Avec les deux medic nins qu'il y avait dans l'équipe, ils ne pouvaient que s'en tirer …

_Jiraiya_ Bon vu qu'on t'as expliqué toute l'histoire et que tu en être de bonne main, je crois que je peux repartir en « investigation »

_Naomi_ Le problème avec vous, c'est qu'on sait jamais si « investigation », ça veut dire « filature » ou « allez mater de filles dans les onsen pour soi-disant écrire votre fameux « icha icha machintrucbidule »….. (_« Icha Icha paradise »_ _paradis du batifolage en VF)_

_Naruto_ Moi, je dis que c'est la deuxième option !

_Jiraiya_ Commencez pas à parler de ce que vous connaissez pas !

_Naruto _Peux pas le lire, Chuis mineur.

_Naomi _Avec tous le respect que je vous dois…… non merci, sans façon

_Jiraiya_ Tsss, je suis un écrivain incompris…

_Naomi _Vous comptez faire un tour à Konoha ?

_Jiraiya _Peu être, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne parle jamais plus que ce qui est nécessaire …Et Naruto, n'oublie pas, s'ils ne te tuent pas, ils te rendront plus fort.

Et sur ces mots, Jiraiya quitta la pièce en esquissant un signe de la main de guise d'adieu

_Naruto _(qui lâche JAMAIS l'affaire) Hé Naomi !!!Tu veux bien m'apprendre des nouveaux jutsus ???? Je te jure que j'apprends vite !!!

_Naomi _Il y a une chose que je voudrai constater avant, je voudrai voir un peu quel est ton niveau …

Mais « Où est passer Sasuke ? » vous demanderez vous.

Il dormait toujours dans un autre maison du village de Tetsu, et était veillé (ou surveillé ?) par Ran qui était plongé dans son bouquin et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand Kyo entra dans la chambre

_Kyo _Toujours pas réveillé ?

Ran ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre et se contentait d'ajouter : "Makoto a pas vraiment été de main morte sur ce coup la …"

_Kyo _ce « cursed seal » ?

_Ran _Ca se présente mal, on peut plus l'enlever, il s'en est trop servit…

_Kyo _Mais ?....

Ran referma son livre d'un coup sec et le posa sur la table de nuit.

_Ran_ ….mais on peux le substituer

_Kyo _Oui et où tu vas trouver quelqu'un capable de survivre à ce genre de manipulation

_Ran _Tu l'as bien fait une fois, non ?

_Kyo _Premièrement, ce n'etai pas une substitution de sceau mais un scellé. Deuxièmement, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes…. Et troisièmement je ne peux plus le refaire.

_Ran _Il recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins celui la…

_Kyo _Il est désespéré, je le comprend dans un sens, il veut quand même LE tuer …

_Ran _Tiens, tiens … craindrais-tu Itachi par hasard ?

_Kyo _Un combat normal, j'en sais rien. J'ai jamais vraiment eu affaire à lui mais étant donné qu'il s'est allié à une joyeuse bande de renégats plus ou moins psychopathes…. Tu t'attaques à lui, tu as tous les autres sur le dos, à commencer par «Jaws» Hoshigaki….

_Ran_ Pour en revenir au sceau, ELLE peut le substituer

Kyo éclata de rire, mais un rire cynique …

_Kyo_ hahahahaha ! Mais bien sûr ! Et pourquoi elle le ferait ?

_Ran _Et pourquoi tu as scellé le sceau de Anko alors ?

Kyo ne répondit pas. Ran avais bel et bien marqué un point.

_Ran_ De toute façon, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les ¾ de tes actions se font sans aucun raisonnement préalable.

_Kyo _Qu'est que tu veux, je ne fonctionne plus qu'à l'instinct. La raison, ça fait un bail que y fait plus attention …ohh, la belle au bois dormant se réveille …

Sasuke avait bien repris conscience, Il devait avoir entendu une partie de la conversation mais ne dit rien. Sans un mot, il leva et s'assit sur son lit .Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air très content et lança un regard noir a Kyo

_Kyo_ Je sais à quoi tu penses et je te le dit tout de suite, cherches pas a t'enfuir ….

_Sasuke_ (très grognon) Qui êtes vous ?

_Ran et Kyo _(parfaitement synchrones) Personne.

_Kyo_ (rigolant un peu)Ah heu désolé, c'est devenu un réflexe avec le temps, moi je m'appelle Kyo et monsieur « oui-ca-m-arracherai-la-gueule-de-sourire-pour-changer » c'est Ran

Sasuke fixa un bon moment Kyo. Ce qui devait l'intriguer, c'est que le S-ranked portait le bandeau frontal de Konoha (qui d'ailleurs cachait ses yeux) mais que le symbole était à l'envers.

_Sasuke_ Vous êtes envoyés par Konoha ?

_Kyo_ En fait ……Non…et ne poses pas de questions, tu te doutes bien qu'on te répondra pas de toute façon ….

_Sasuke _Et ce bandeau, tu l'as eu dans un Kinder Surprise ?

_Kyo_ ça ? (Désignant son front)C'est juste que j'ai été formé à Konoha, mais maintenant je ne fait plus partie ….j'appartient à autre chose.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne savait rien de ses deux hommes mais ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'être des ninjas quelconques et surtout, ce Kyo ne l'inspirait pas du tous…..  
Il porta sa main à son épaule gauche où siégeait sa marque maudite mais il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé.  
Il tira sur son T-shirt et vit que l'aspect du sceau avait été modifié, le mitsu domoe le nom jap du symbole de Orochimaru était toujours là, mais d'étranges signes cabalistiques l'entouraient désormais.

_Ran _J'ai oublié de te dire que le scellé sur ton « cursed sceal » n'est plus celui de Kakashi mais le mien, il est beaucoup plus puissant et surtout il est conçut pour te faire très mal si jamais tu cherches à te servir du sceau …

_Sasuke _Vous vous mêlez vraiment de ce qui vous regarde pas …foutez moi la paix !!

_Ran _Ecoute petit, je vais être franc, on se contre fout de ton cas, mais il est hors de question que Orochimaru te récupère.

_Kyo_ Tu veux le pouvoir ? On peut te le donner ….

Sasuke resta silencieux mais apparemment cette dernière phrase avait éveillé son intérêt.

_Kyo _(avec son grand sourire qui le caractérisait bien) Par contre, va falloir prouver que tu en vaille la peine…

Makoto et Aï attendaient dans la clairière où Naruto et Naomi se dirigeait. Makoto avait de la musique de sauvage au volume maximum dans son casque audio et Aï était en train de jouer avec sa GBA

_Aï _Yes ! J'ai le 3eme médaillon !! Je peux enfin aller chercher l'épée dans la forêt !! Devinez à quel jeu elle joue

Elle sauvegarda sa partie, rangea sa console et lança à Makoto :

_Aï _Tu va devenir sourd à force de porter constamment ce truc sur les oreilles !

Makoto entrouvrit un oeil et marmonna:

_Makoto _J'ai du « System of a down » à fond dans le casque, tu penses bien que j'ai pas entendu ce qu tu m'as dit … Ils arrivent.

_Aï _Hein ?

En effet, les deux ninja finirent par arriver

_Aï_ Bonjour Naomi-Sempai

_Makoto _Njour (_quel enthousiasme….)_

_Naomi_ Salut vous deux, où est passé l'autre…..

Une brise presque imperceptible soufflât, personne n'y fit attention …sauf Naomi qui savait de quoi il s'agissait  
Elle ne se retourna même pas mais déclara un peu blasée

« Non, Kyo, rêve pas trop, je t'ai senti arriver »

« Pourtant j'étais en mode furtif » répondit une voix sortie de nulle part  
Naruto essaya de regarder dans toutes les directions pour localiser cette voix mais il ne vit rien. Quand enfin, il finit par en avoir marre de se tordre le cou dans tous les sens, il vit un jeune homme planté juste devant lui.

_Kyo _Salut !

« Aaarrgh !!! » Répondit Naruto en effectuant un mouvement de recul.  
« J'ai faillit faire un attaque cardiaque, songea Naruto, il sort d'où ce mec ? Il m'a fait peur… »

_Naomi _Faut plus que ça pour me surprendre.

_Kyo_ Ouais mais je voulais voir sa réaction à lui ….au fait, l'autre est réveillé…

_Naomi_ Comment il réagit ?

_Kyo _Hum d'une humeur massacrante … et je dirai qu'il me hait déjà…. C'est signe qu'il va bien donc.

_Naomi _Kyo, tu es vraiment un tête de mule ! Continuer à porter le bandeau de Konoha….

_Kyo_ Ben quoi ? Je suis bien un Jounnin de là-bas non ?

_Naomi_ S-ranked, ça fait 5 ans qu'on n'y est pas revenu

_Kyo _Parle pour toi …..

_Naomi _Bon, on va faire court pour les prestations (Désignant ses coéquipiers de droite à gauche) Kyo, Aï, Makoto ... (S'il était pas en train de dormir, c'était super bien imité…)

Soudain un autre jeune ninja apparu, le même qui a faillit se faire lynché par Naruto  
_Naomi_ Et Rei …

_Naruto_ Heu, désolé pour dans le couloir…

_Rei _Pas grave, De toute façon, comparé à d'autres, tu fais infiniment moins de dégâts…

« C'est de S-ranked eux ??? Mais ils sont à peine plus âgés que moi ! » Pensa Naruto

Rei se dirigea vers ses camarades et s'assit à coté de Aï.

_Aï _(chuchotant) Alors c'est lui, la « cible N°1 » de la dernière mission ? Je me demande ce qu'il vaut en combat ….

_Rei _S'il est surveillé depuis presque 12 ans, c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison….

_Makoto _(ah non, il dormait pas finalement) « Cible N° 2 » est pas mal non plus, dans son genre …

_Naruto_ Heu vous êtes pas dans la même équipe de gennins, vous trois ?

_Aï _Ca ce voit tant que ça ?

_Rei_ Sauf qu'on est Chuunin maintenant.

_Naomi _Bon comme je te l'ai dit, je veux voir ton niveau, et pour ça, j'aurai besoin de volontaire….

_Naruto _(désignant Kyo) Lui !

_Kyo_ Ah non gamin. Même pas en rêve.

_Rei _Peu être après 15 ans d'entraiment acharné et encore je suis pas sûr que ça suffise.

_Naomi _Au moins, t'as pas peur des défis…

_Makoto _(s'adressant à ses deux camarades) Qui y va ?

_Rei _Honneur au dames.

_Aï _Cool…


	9. Ready ? Fight!

**Chap 9   
Ready ? Fight!**

Aï se leva, fit quelques pas en direction de Naruto et se mit en garde.

_Aï _ T'as le droit aux kunais et shurikens si tu veux …

_Naruto_ Pas la peine .De toute façon j'ai pas d'arme sur moi ….

Naruto n'avait jamais eu affaire à une fille en combat auparavant non Haku n'était PAS une fille et contre Tsunade, c'était plus «se prendre une dérouillée sans pouvoir riposter »que un combat et ne savait pas trop comment l'attaquer mais il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant Naomi…oui mais frapper un fille quand même…

« Bon je crois que je vais essayer de pas la frapper au visage- ça me plairai pas trop d'abîmer une fille aussi mignonne - et plutôt l'assommer. »

Il se précipita sur elle et fit mine de vouloir l'attaquer de face Aï riposta par un coup de poing mais c'est une permutation qu'elle frappa. La tactique de Naruto semblait bien fonctionner, le temps que Aï de rende compte de la supercherie, il était déjà derrière elle.  
Mais subitement, elle se retourna avec une vitesse peu commune et lui expédia un très violent high-kick en pleine tête qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

_Aï_ Un /zéro.

_Rei_ Hé ! Vas y molo, Aï

_Aï _ Ben, je frappe pas fort je trouve…

_Rei _ Rectification, vas y PLUS molo de d'habitude.

L'attaque de Aï l'avait passablement sonné mais il repris assez vite tous ses esprits   
_Naruto _(se tenant le crâne) Oh putain, ça fait mal ça…. Je crois que je l'ai un peu sous estimé celle la.

_Aï_ Déjà K .O . ?

_Naruto_ Tu rigoles, le combat vient que de commencer….

Il se releva et maudit sa naïveté de croire que une fille, ça tape moins fort que un mec.

_Naruto_ Mais t'es qui au juste ? Tu frappes super fort ….

_Aï _ Si tu dis « pour une fille » je te préviens, je te fais avaler tes dents.

_Naruto _Toi, dans quelques années, tu seras PIRE que Tsunade.

« Merci ! Mais c'est pas en me flattant que tu me battras » répondit elle en lui faisant un beau sourire

_Naomi_ Tu auras peu être tendance à répugner lui taper dessus mais elle te loupera pas…pour le moment, ne penses qu'à une seule chose, c'est une ninja et surtout c'est ton adversaire. Tu dois la battre, tout le reste, tu oublies …

« Bon, pensa Naruto, Si tu veux vraiment cogner sur quelqu'un, amuses toi avec ça »

Et Naruto joignit les mains pour faire appel à son jutsu fétiche …

« Kage bushin no jutsu!"  
Il déclencha sa technique et faire apparaître une vingtaine de clones

_Aï _ Un kage bunshin ? T'as des techniques potables finalement ….  
Les clones se ruèrent sur Aï .A force de coup de poing et de high kick, elle en fit disparaître une bonne partie mais elle ne parvint pas trouver l'original.  
Naruto profita de cette confusion pour tenter une approche un peu plus discrète sur elle.  
Quand soudain, Makoto se leva et se mêla à la baston  
Avec une agilité surprenante, il se faufila dans la bagarre et esquivant tous les clones qui l'avaient remarqué.   
_Makoto _ Lui !  
_Naruto_ Hein ?

Il expédia un coup de poing dans le ventre du Naruto en face de lui .Ce coup pas vraiment violent mais très précis et surtout inattendu eu pour effet des faire disparaître tout les clones

_Makoto _ Deux / zéro  
« Hé ! Protesta Naruto, J'étais sensé me battre que contre elle ! »

_Aï _ Dans un combat de ninja, y'a pas de règles…et Naomi a jamais dit que c'était un combat au « un contre un ».

_Kyo_ Il faut savoir gérer un combat avec plusieurs d'adversaires. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, nous n'interviendrons pas.

« Ouais, mais ça reste quand même du « trois contre un » si l'autre (regardant Rei) s'en mêle aussi …. pensa Naruto. Et lui, il n'a pas l'air d'être le plus rassurant de la bande…..

« Et toi ! demanda-il a Makoto, comment t'as fait pour me repérer au milieu des clones ? Normalement on ne peut pas faire la différence !  
Makoto lui tourna de dos et retourna s'asseoir là où il somnolait avant d'être pris d'une furieuse envie de baston

_Makoto_ C'est vrai que même un dojustu comme le Sharingan ou le Byakugan ne permet pas distinguer un clone de l'original avec le kage bushin, alors …

Il marqua une pause et finit par lâcher un très laconique :

«On peut appeler ça de l'intuition…. »

« Toi, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à te cerner Naruto »

Songeant à la force des attaques de Aï qui étaient quand même SUPER puissantes pour une jeune fille et à la précision surhumaine de celles de Makoto, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de sortir « l'artillerie lourde » .

« Ils me cherchent ? Ils vont me trouver, on va voir s'il sont si forts que ça »

Cette fois ci, Naruto ne fit apparaître que cinq clones

« Que ça comme bushin ?s'étonna Aï, il est pas déjà à court de chakra quand même ?»

Et cinq des Naruto se précipitèrent sur elle.

Trop occuper à éclater du clone, Aï ne se rendit pas toute de suite compte que c'était une diversion .Le vrai Naruto avais besoin de temps pour déclencher sa technique.  
Le Rasengan  
Rei reconnu immédiatement ce jutsu et devina sans doute le premier le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter.  
Il voulu l'interposer mais il sentit la main de Makoto sur son épaule qui le retenait.

_Makoto_ S'il y avait eu le moindre problème, Naomi et Kyo auraient déjà réagi…Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour pas grand-chose.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les deux jounnins et constata que aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir les arrêter …Mais il était certain qu'ils étaient bien intéressés par le combat.

_Rei _ « Pas grand-chose » ? Le Rasengan, ce n'est pas grand-chose pour toi ?

_Matoko_ Aï est très loin d'être la plus faible de notre équipe…et puis elle aussi, elle a des jutsu en réserve… 

Rei renonça à stopper le combat mais n'était pas rassuré pour autant.  
Quand elle finit par se débarrasser du dernier bushin, Aï vit que Naruto avait une étrange boule d'énergie dans la main qui grandissait .

« Qu'est que c'est que ce truc ? Je sais pas du tout quelle technique il va utiliser, je ferai mieux de penser à un contre … »

Aï essaya de rester le plus calme possible pour tenter d'analyser l'attaque de Naruto 

« C'est un jutsu de vent sans aucun doute, je crois savoir quel type de sort serait suffisant pour le bloquer …. »

Quand la sphère atteint une taille suffisante, il s'élança vers elle.

La jeune fille commença à composer une douzaine de signe.  
Quand elle sembla avoir fini, Naruto remarqua que sa technique ne se déclancha pas …Avait elle fait une erreur dans l'enchaînement ? …Non si c'était le cas, elle ne resterai pas planté au milieu sans bouger …

Elle devait attendre que qu'il soit suffisamment prés pour tenter quelque chose.

« Pas encore…. pensa-t-elle, pas encore….. pas encore ……MAINTENANT »  
Elle s'accroupit brusquement, plaqua ses mains sur le sol et hurla :

« Doton !_High Rock_ » !(Muraille de roche)  
Des rochers surgirent du sol formant devant Aï un mur impénétrable. Mais Naruto, bien qu'il vit celle barrière très impressionnante, ne se laissa pas décourager par cette protection et voulu quand même continuer son assaut.

Le choc du « Rasengan » sur le « High Rock » produit une énorme déflagration ainsi qu'un gros nuage de fumée.

Le bruit de la détonation se dissipa à peine que Rei intervint :  
Rei Fuuton! _Windswept_!

En un seul mouvement de bras, Rei souleva un bourraque qui fit s'évacuer toute la poussière dégagée par le choc.

Quand enfin toute la fumée disparu, on pu voir le résultat de la collision. Bilan, le Rasengan avait créé un trou béant dans la roche. Cependant la muraille avait bien remplit son rôle de protection et Aï ne reçut pour blessure que une écorchure (un peu profonde quand même) à la joue droite

« Aouch ! Se plaignit elle en portant sa main à son visage. Maintenant la prochaine fois qu'on m'attaque avec une technique que je ne connais pas, je ne cherche pas à comprendre et j'invoque la technique de barrière la plus puissante que je possède, direct !

_Naruto_ Ca va ? Tu vas bien ?

Aï regarda Naruto avec de grands yeux étonnés et se mit à rire :

_Aï _ Tu se jettes sur moi avec un des jutsu que un Jounnin aura du mal à maîtriser et deux secondes plus tard, tu me demandes si je vais bien ?

« Ben heu ….bredouilla t'il un peu gêné. »

_Aï _ T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire…t'es mignon de te faire du soucis

_Kyo _ Bon, et si vous arrêtiez un peu de vous foutre sur la gueule pour le moment ? Parce que on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais vous avez quand même des techniques TRES effrayantes pour les gamins

« C'est qui que tu traites de gamin ? » répondirent Naruto et Aï

_Kyo _ Ce truc c'était bien un Rasengan, non ?

_Naruto _ Ouais ! C'est Pervers sannin qui me l'as enseigné ! C'est une technique super non ?

_Rei _ J'aimerais pas me le prendre en pleine face en tout cas.

_Aï _ Score final : deux / un …faudra se faire une revanche dans quelques temps, quand t'aura appris quelques jutsus de plus …  
Naruto sourit et répondit 

« Et au un contre un, ce coup ci … »

_Naomi _ Pas mal pour un début…. par contre Aï, va falloir soigner un peu ça,

_Aï _ Mais c'est qu'une égratignure, c'est rien …en plus, ça sert a rien que je …..

_Rei_ Non ce n'est pas rien, c'est un ordre ! Et ça fait mauvais genre pour un medic-nin de négliger ses propres blessures…

« Chef oui chef ! » Se moqua Aï en faisant le salut militaire

« Ben au moins, j'aurai compris lequel des trois est le leader de l'équipe » constata Naruto

_Makoto _ il faudra demander à Ayumu de te faire un pansement…on peut y allez tout de suite ?

_Rei _ Et Naruto, amene-toi, il parait que tu étais en premier ligne lors de la bataille Konoha/ Suna /Oto, tu pourrais nous raconter ?

Naruto lança un regard interrogatif à Naomi qui répondit d'un hochement de tête…

_Naomi _ Vas y, et profitez en pour lui montrer un peu le village.

_Naruto_ Ouais! En plus, il y a plein de trucs dont vous êtes pas au courant ! 

« Le dernier arrivé est un boulet !dit Aï, en disparaissant aussitôt  
_Naruto_ Ca sera pas moi !

_Rei _ Celui qu me battra à la course n'est pas encore né …

_Makoto_ Mais vous pouvez pas arrêtez un peu de courir …y'a pas le feu …

Et les quatre ados s'éloignèrent du champ de bataille qu'ils avait mis (enfin surtout Naruto et Aï).

_Kyo_ Il on l'air de bien accepter Naruto, ça fait plaisir à voir ….

_Naomi _ Les trois-la n'ont pas vraiment eu une enfance insouciante, tout comme Naruto, ça doit être pour ça…

_Kyo_ Au fait, ton verdict ?

_Naomi_ Très inégal, il a une puissance exceptionnelle comme prévu mais son panel de coups et de techniques est trop limité, et surtout il a du mal à faire la distinction quand il utilise son charkra et le charkra de _tu-sais-qui _.

_Kyo _ Il a un potentiel du feu de dieu pourtant…

_Naomi_ Il doit d'abord se maîtriser …tu es bien placé pour savoir ça….

_Kyo _ Le « kage bushin » était pas mal par contre pour la discrétion c'est pas encore ça….Et puis exploser le « high rock » c'est pas commun, surtout pour un gennin

_Naomi _ Il semble avoir beaucoup changé depuis que Jiraiya l'ai emmené avec lui pour trouver Tsunade-sama.

_Kyo_ Tout le monde change avec le temps ….

Cette nuit la, Naruto eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil

Il repensa à tout les événements qui s'étaient passés dernièrement : le clash avec Sasuke et le combat qui aurai pu se solder par la mort d'un d'eux deux. Il l'avait empêché de rejoindre Orochimaru ….mais, cela ne serai peu être que temporaire. Sasuke n'a qu'un seul objectif dans sa vie : Tuer son frère, et pour lui, tout les moyens sont bons.  
Il avait heureusement eu de meilleurs moments ; La joie qu'il a eu de retrouver enfin Naomi ou encore de rencontrer de nouveaux ninjas d'à peu prés son age ; Rei (certainement un futur chef d'équipe tyrannique mais il est sympa quand il veut) Makoto (Ce mec vit dans une autre dimension) et Aï (aussi jolie que décalé …)  
Il se demanda aussi comment allaient Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji Néji et Lee….Et aussi, il aurait bien voulu retourner à Konoha…il avait quand même promis à Sakura de ramener Sasuke sain et sauf …  
« Où il est en ce moment ? Songea t il, je me demande vraiment comment ça va être quand je le reverrai …je sens qu'il va y avoir comme un malaise…. »

A force tergiverser et de ressasser les mêmes questions dans sa tête, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
La nuit était calme, une brise légère soufflait, tout le village respirait la quiétude.  
Appuyé sur le rebord, il leva la tête et constata que la lune était pleine cette nuit.  
« Quand j'y repense, j'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir ces nuits la …. »  
Naruto conclut que tourner en rond ne servirait à rien et que tant qu'à faire, autant aller faire un tour, ça l'aidera un peu être à retrouver le sommeil.  
Il enjambât la fenêtre de la chambre, sauta sur le toit et atterrit sur le sol le plus silencieusement possible.  
Vu l'heure assez tardive, tout était évidement désert.  
Cependant, il sentait que la rue n'était pas si vide que ça …  
L'expérience lui ayant souvent démontré que se planquer quand on est pas sûr de la situation était toujours un bon réflexe chez les shinobis qui ont un instinct de survie un tant soit peu développé, il chercha des yeux une planque . Un marronnier tout proche lui sembla convenir. Il bondit donc dans l'arbre et attendit.  
En patientant un peu, il pu voir passer un groupe de 4 personnes, toutes vêtues de noir des pieds à la tête, certaines portant des armes, katana, lance, mais aussi des type d'armes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. En juger par leur discrétion et leur manière de se déplacer très silencieusement, ils devaient sûrement être ninja …mais que faisaient ils ici ?  
Un cinquième shinobi surgit et après avoir sans doute échangé quelques mots avec les autres, paroles que Naruto ne parvint pas à entendre même en étant le plus attentif que possible, la petite troupe disparu en un clin d'oeil.  
Il redescendit de son perchoir quand il ne sentit plus de trace de la présence de la mystérieuse équipe.

_Naruto _ Y'a des truc chelou qui se passe le soir ici…

« Insomnie ? »

Il sursauta, se retourna le plus vite que possible et instinctivement se mit en garde.  
Il reconnu l'un des chunnin avec qui il eu une petite baston cet après midi.

_Makoto _ Ou c'est la pleine lune qui te fait cet effet ? »

_Naruto _ Pas vraiment, …Hé, c'est pour ça que tu comates le jour, parce que t'es éveillé la nuit ?

_Makoto_ A vrai dire, si je somnole pas c'est que je dors, et si je dors pas c'est que je somnole….

« Moi qui pensait que Shikamaru était un flemmard en temps normal, mais lui, c'est un cas encore plus grave ….. Mais il a son casque greffé sur la tête ou quoi ?»

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla l'astre qui brillait dans la nuit noire

_Naruto _ Ca a vraiment une influence sur les gens ?

_Makoto_ La lune ? Non, c'est juste un satellite de la Terre, ça influence que la marée…Par contre, le cycle lunaire …..mais pourquoi cette question ?

_Naruto_ Je demandais pourquoi j'avais toujours du mal à m'endormir les nuits de pleine lune

_Makoto_ Si tu savais le nombre de truc qui se passe ces nuits là

_Naruto_ Un rapport avec l'escouade qui a l'air de quitter le village ?

_Makoto_ Une des équipes qui part « en chasse »

_Naruto_ Hein ?

Makoto Tu comprendras très vite mais pour le moment faut qu'on parle .Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, c'est à propos de Kyubi 

_Naruto _ Pour ce qui est du tact, t'es pire que moi ….Vous êtes tous au courant que j'ai un Youma dans le bide ou quoi ?

_Makoto_ Non, mais il y en a qui peuvent le sentir qu'il y a « quelque chose » de monstrueusement puissant en toi.


	10. confiance?

_Naruto_ Je savais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre avec toi ….t'es possédé, c'est ça ?

_Makoto_ Dieu merci non. Encore heureux, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec ma « bloodline ».

Il fit basculer son casque audio de sa tête à son cou, se rapprocha de Naruto et commença à expliquer

« Les identités des possédés sont les secrets les mieux gardés dans ce monde, je peux te jurer que en dehors de Konoha, très rares sont les personnes qui savent où est Kyubi ….. Et elles ont toutes un rapport avec Hakumei

_Naruto_ Bordel, mais c'est quoi Hakumei ?

_Makoto _ Une organisation ….

_Naruto _ Ça, je sais, merci. Je suis pas totalement débile ... dans quel but ça existe ?

_Makoto _ Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_Naruto _ Non crétin, je pose des questions et je veux pas qu'on me réponde …..

Makoto marqua une pause. Etant donné l'énormité de ce qu'il allait dire, il devait sans doute se demander s'il faisait bien de le lui révéler. Mais de tout façon, il aurait bien fini par s'en rendre compte tout seul. Alors autant lui expliquer.

_Makoto _ le But de Hakumei c'est de chasser les démons, les fantômes et les autres « charmantes bestioles » qui s'attaquent aux humains. Yokai _(entités surnaturelles pas très sympathique Cf. « Saiyuki »)_ Yasha (_souvent des démons animaux Cf. Inu Yasha_ ) Oni _(équivalant des ogres)_ Yurei _(esprits de personnes ayant eu une mort très violente ou qui n'ont pas reçu des funérailles adéquates_) Mononoké _(fantômes errants qui possèdent des gens, causant maladie et mort),_ Bakémono (_démon de base)_, Youma (_la race de démon de Kyubi)_ et la liste est très longue. L'une des autres tâches est de veiller à ce que les démons déjà emprisonnés ne soient pas relâchés. Tous ceux qui en font parti sont des « S-ranked », il y a des ninjas de tout le pays…et ce village n'est pas la seule « base » de l'organisation.

Naruto resta muet devant tout ce que Makoto venait de lui dire et mis un bon moment avant de vraiment réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

« Des questions ? » Crut bon de demander le S-ranked après le (très) grand blanc que provoqua cette révélation.

_Naruto_ Et pourquoi ce nom ? Hakumei ? « Crépuscule » en japonais

_Makoto_ C'est simple, parce que le moment où le soleil se couche, c'est là que commence la chasse aussi bien pour le démons que pour ceux qui les traquent

_Naruto _ Putain…. des chasseurs de démons …. Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pouvait exister, et pourtant j'aurai un peu dû m'en douter vu mon cas ….

« C'était pour me surveiller qu'il a eu ma garde …. Pensa Naruto »

_Makoto_ Ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça. C'est parce que c'était le seul de tout le village à avoir le droit légitime d'avoir ta garde …

« Comment tu …. T'es médium ou quoi ? »Répliqua Naruto qui commencer sérieusement à se poser des questions sur le garçon en face de lui …

_Makoto _ Il faudrait que tu vérifie dans le dico ce que signifie vraiment « médium » _(toi aussi lecteur, va vérifier)_, et puis, vu la tête que tu fais, c'est facile de savoir à quoi tu pensais.

Et Makoto continua son discours :

« Normalement tu n'aurais jamais dû te rendre compte qu'il y a un démon en toi. Sensei tenait vraiment à te protéger …mais c'est bien connu, les choses ne vont jamais dans le sens que l'on voudrait …du coup, il va falloir que tu saches te servir plus librement du chakra de Kyubi pour défendre ta peau et ceci dans l'intérêt de tout le monde .Konoha est parfait pour apprendre des bases du ninjutsu, mais tu n'aurais trouvé personne là-bas qui puissent t'enseigner à te servir du « chakra rouge ».

« C'est vrai ça, c'est avec Jiraiya que j'ai appris les plus gros de mes Jutsu » se souvint Naruto

« Et puis, une partie de la force d'un shinobi, c'est l'expérience. Ça ne s'apprend que en combat réel .Il y a quelques décennies, les guerres entre les villages étaient un bon moyen de faire ses armes, même si c'était le moyen le plus dangereux. Mais maintenant…..je ne dirai pas qu'on est en temps de paix mais les conflits ne sont plus aussi directs…. Si tu veux vraiment progresser, tu aurais fini par quitter le village de toute façon …. »

_Naruto _ Je veux quand même retourner à Konoha un jour.

«Personne ne t'oblige à quitter ton village à jamais » rectifia Makoto

« C'est bizarre, il a souvent été considéré comme un « enfant renard » par la plupart de villageois, et pourtant il est bien plus attaché à Konoha que moi-même » songea ce dernier.

_Makoto _ Par contre je te préviens tout de suite, ça va pas être de la rigolade. Le niveau des ninja de Hakumei est monstrueusement élevé par rapport au ninja de base. Tu te souviens bien de Aï ? Elle ne se battait qu'a peine avec 20 de ses capacités. Quand elle se bat à fond, elle est capable de décapiter quelqu'un avec un seul high-kick bien placé. Et t'as eu de la chance que Rei n'ai pas voulut se battre, sinon tu l'aurais senti passer lui aussi.

« La vache ! C'est pas tout de suite qu'on se fera une revanche alors… » S'inquiéta-t-il

_Naruto _ Mais alors c'est quoi le niveau de Naomi et des autres adultes ?

Makoto qui devait estimer qu'il avait répondu à assez de questions pour le moment, laissa celle-ci en suspend en répondant :

« Faut les voir se battre pour se faire une idée »

_Naruto _ Et pourquoi c'est toi qui viens à ma rencontre et pas le boss de l'organisation ? Je me doute bien que t'es pas venu par hasard en te disant « Oh si j'allait tout balancer à Naruto ? Ça doit être drôle de lui embrouiller la tête »

_Makoto_ On te l'a déjà dit, il n'y a pas de « chef Si c'est moi qui suis là , c'est déjà parce que tout les autres sont soit en « chasse », soit en patrouille….. Mais surtout parce que je peux éveiller en toi bien plus de chakra …Honnêtement je suis pas vraiment un foudre de guerre, l'endurance est ma bête noire, et coté Taijutsu, je vaux pas vraiment mon grade ….mais, j'ai des pouvoirs qui peuvent être très utiles. En fait je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi. Si je suis ici, c'est aussi pour éviter que je ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

_Naruto_ T'es à peine plus vieux que moi pourtant ….

_Makoto _ « Aux âme bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années »

_Naruto _ Heu, J'ai rien compris….

Makoto soupira en se disant qu'il devait arrêter d'être trop compliqué quand il explique des trucs…..On lui a souvent dit qu'il était « super galère à comprendre » (citation venant un certaine petite rouquine, propos auxquels à peu près tout le monde adhère.)

_Makoto_ Je suis issu d'une longue ligné d'exorciste...Je suis un gamin moi aussi, mais je sais déjà bien me servir de mes pouvoirs héréditaires

Et là, il posa LA question qui tue, celle pour laquelle il avait été à la rencontre de Naruto et qu'il avait sacrifié des heures de sommeil qui était plus que vitale pour lui ….

_Makoto_ Tu penses que tu pourrais me faire confiance ?

Naruto pris un peu de temps pour juger cette proposition. Il avait tendance à suivre un peu n'importe qui et ça ne lui a pas toujours été très favorable…mais Makoto avait quelque chose en lui qui inspirait la confiance, un truc indescriptible….

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

_Naruto_ Ouais. T'as bien voulu m'expliquer clairement la situation ….et puis je sais pas pourquoi tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais…

_Makoto _ Alors, suis moi…

Et il effectua un prodigieux saut et atterrie gracieusement sur le toit d'une maison toute proche

_Makoto _ En passant par les toits ça ira plus vite.

_Naruto _ Pour un neurasthénique, t'es super vif quand tu veux

_Makoto _ c'est pas souvent que tu me verras courir…

Naruto le rejoint mais malheureusement, il se réceptionna pile sur une tuile un peu branlante du toit. Avec un appui aussi instable, pas besoin de dire quel en était le résultat….

BOUUUM ! (Naruto qui se casse la gueule)

_Makoto _ Hum …faudra que je tu perfectionnes un peu tes déplacement furtifs….et fait moins de bruit, y'en a qui dorment, il est un peu 1 heures du matin ….

Naruto Ouais, ça va, écrase….

Il se releva à peine que Makoto était déjà parti sur une autre maison. Naruto le poursuivit ainsi travers la moitié du village bondissant de toit en toit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue d'une colline sur laquelle serpentait un grand escalier.

Quelques sauts plus tard, Makoto se retrouvait devant le Tori portail indiquant l'entrée un temple et se mis à monter calmement les escaliers.  
Naruto bondit du toit où il était encore perché pour le rejoindre et lui demanda :

« Ben pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de courir comme ça ? »

_Makoto _ Quand on entre dans l'enceinte d'un temple, il faut toujours passer par le Tori….

Il avait beau avoir monté les premières marches calmement, ça ne l'empêcha pas de piquer un sprint dans l'escalier, comme s'il était pressé d'en finir .

« Hé ben, pensa Naruto, la pleine lune, ça lui fait de l'effet aussi»

Si on en jugeait par l'architecture,c'etait un temple shinto. De la lumière émanait des 2 grandes lanternes sur pied disposées de part et d'autre de l'entrée ainsi que des lampions plus petits qui balisaient le chemin.

Arrivé devant le seuil, Makoto se retournât et ajouta :

« Je sais que c'est très tentant mais, non, tu vas pas sonner les grelots de l'entrée… »

_Naruto _ Non mais ça va ! Ho ! Je sais me tenir quand même et puis. …..hé ! (Naruto qui percute un truc)

Grâce à la lueur d'une lanterne toute proche et sans doute pour la première fois, Naruto pu voir le visage de Makoto sans que ce dernier ai soit un œil fermé (voire même les deux), soit la frange qui lui masque la moitié de la gueule, ou encore qu'il ai trouvé un autre moyen de se cacher. Il ressemblait bien à quelqu'un que Naruto connaissait mais surtout il y avait un signe particulier bien étrange.

_Naruto _ Ils ont quoi tes yeux ?

_Makoto_ Ben, rien pourquoi ?

_Naruto _ Mais si t'en a un bleu et un noir

_Makoto _ Ah ça,….On appelle ça les yeux « vairon », _(c'est le vrai nom en plus_) c'est pas du dojutsu et (agacé) ……arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis pas une bête curieuse !

_Naruto _ Désolé mais ça fait trop bizarre

_Makoto _ N'empêche que tu ne l'as pas remarqué cet aprèm', t'es pas vraiment observateur.

_Naruto _ Si tu n'avais pas les cheveux sur la gueule aussi….

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Les murs du temple étaient tous couverts de papier à prière et de signes mystiques dessiné à la craie .  
Quand Naruto finit d'examiner la décoration un peu space de la pièce, il remarqua qu'il était tout seul :

« Hé ! T'es où ? » Beugla ce dernier

Il n'eu pas de réponse ….sauf si balancer un coussin dans la gueule des gens était une réponse ….

« Silence ! »

« C'était obligé l'attaque du coussin ? » Protesta t'il

« Si tu veux être mal assis, c'est ton problème et fais gaffe, j'ai encore des munitions » dit Makoto qui fini par réapparaître de l'endroit d'où venait le « tir ennemi » avec un autre coussin dans les mains.

Lorsque les deux garçons furent assis face à face, Makoto commença à poser les questions

_Makoto_ Tu te souvient de ton combat contre Sasuke ?

_Naruto _ Vaguement …

_Makoto _ Tu as parlé à Kyubi ?

_Naruto_ Oui, je l'ai entendu dans ma tête, il veut prendre possession de mon corps ou quoi ?

_Makoto_ S'il en avait l'occasion, il le ferai sans hésiter. Mais ce qu'il veut surtout, c'est sortir de sa prison et foutre le bordel dans notre monde.

_Naruto_ Je me souviens d'un truc, il m'a menacé de me bouffer les tripes …heu, il peut faire ça au fait ?

_Makoto _ Hum bonne question…

_Naruto_ C'est rassurant…

_Makoto _ Je peux pas être franc ET rassurant. Il faudrait en savoir plus sur ton cas. Les « possédés » sont tous différents, la manière dont le démon a été scellé, le type du démon, la personne qui a réalisé le sort , même le jour de leur naissance a de l'importance ….des tonnes de facteur entrent en jeu …

_Naruto _ Tu peux répondre à une question franchement ? Me répondre que par « Oui » ou par « Non » et sans hésiter ?

« Non ! »Répondit Makoto du tac au tac.

Naruto fut un peu (beaucoup) déstabilisé par la réponse mais Makoto s'expliqua :

« Je veux dire : NON, tu n'es PAS un démon .Certes, le Youma peux t'influencer et j'espère franchement que la réciproque est vrai .Mais Kyubi et toi avez des esprits bien distincts. »

Cette réponse rassura un peu Naruto, qui ne pensa même pas à demander comment diable il a répondu à la question avant même qu'elle ne soit posée.

«Etre un humain ou être un « monstre » finalement, ce ne sont que des critères purement subjectifs. Si on me juge avec les mêmes…. je suis un « monstre » moi aussi …. Il y a des personnes que l'on ne soupçonnerait même pas une seconde et qui sont possédé par d'effroyables démons.  
Et d'autres, normaux à la base, qui sont devenus des monstres, à trop vouloir jouer avec des techniques interdites.  
Sensei nous a souvent raconté que Orochimaru était tout a fait normal quand il avait notre âge. Et maintenant, tu as bien vu ce qu'il est devenu …. »

_Naruto_ Mais pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ?

« Le pouvoir corrompt »dit t'il simplement

Et encore une phrase sûrement vachement profonde et pleine de signification, mais que Naruto comprend pas vraiment sur le coup….

_Makoto_ Bon, il va falloir rendre une petite visite à l'autre « Pokemon à neuf queue »

_Naruto_ Ah non ! Hors de question que tu me balances dans un ravin !

« La méthode de Jiraiya, vraiment tout en finesse…. ironisa Makoto … rassure toi, il y a un autre moyen. »


	11. evil inside

« Surtout tu restes calme, ne paniques pas »

Makoto posa la paume de sa main sur le front de Naruto et lui dit :  
« Ferme les yeux »   
Une sensation très étrange, l'impression de s'endormir, de ne plus rien ressentir, d'être totalement déconnecté du réel.  
Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans le temple….. mais dans CET endroit.  
L'étrange couloir inondé, aux innombrables portes.  
Le même endroit où il avait échoué comme par magie le dernier jour de l'entraînement avec Jiraiya.

Il se releva précipitamment, compétemment paniqué

« Mais, c'est pas vrai, c'était un rêve, un mauvais rêve !Ce n'est pas réel !Comment ça se fait que je… ?

Il sentit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna :

« Surpris ? » demanda Makoto pour qui le concept de « étrange » devait être totalement inconnu.

Il était abasourdi de le voir ici et pourtant rassuré de ne pas être tout seul cette fois ci. Il avait des milliards de choses lui demander et il lui fut très difficile de se décider pour la question qu'il lui poserait en premier.

_« C'est où ici ? »_

_Makoto _ Ce n'est pas vraiment ton esprit, ni vraiment ton âme, en fait je pourrais pas t'expliquer clairement où nous sommes étant donné que moi-même, je n'en suis pas sûr. En fait, on pourrait dire qu'on est « en toi » ….

Plus que obscur/abyssal/ incompréhensible/ sibyllin _(rayer les mentions inutiles) Makoto, tu donnerait la migraine à un théologien serbo-croate_) tu meurs

_Naruto _ Et comment t'as fait… »

_Makoto _ Ca fait parti de mes pouvoirs ….mais c'est pas celui là qui me gêne le plus …

_Naruto _Attends un peu…. Tu veux dire que tu as d'AUTRES pouvoirs?

Il ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'en parler….

Une chose avait cependant changé depuis la dernière fois, c'était le niveau de l'eau. S'il était assez bas la première fois, le volume avait sensiblement augmenté

« Mais pourquoi c'est inondé ici ? »

_Makoto _ Plus il y a d'eau, plus l'état de ta santé mentale est grave, tu peux « perdre pied » au sens premier du terme, et finir par te noyer …. Des trucs qui te préoccupent beaucoup ça peu faire monter le niveau de l'eau

_Naruto _ Que je réfléchisse; mon coéquipier m'a dit qu'il voulait me tuer parce que j'était son ami le plus proche, l'Akatsuki veut ma peau, un démon renard m'a menacé de me bouffer de l'intérieur …..Ouais t'as raison… je me demande comment j'ai fais pour pas encore avoir pété une durite !

_Makoto _ Vu sous cet angle…

« Finissons en, déclara Naruto C'est par là, je me souviens. »

Il ne s'était pas trompé de direction et quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le grand portail qui retenait Kyubi.

La voix caverneuse du démon retentit :

«Te revoilà gamin…et en plus tu n'es pas tous seul, décidément tu est bien étonnant »

Makoto se rapprochait de plus en plus du portail, sans doute trop. Il semblait tellement fasciné par le scellé qu'il en avait oublié tout prudence.

_Naruto _ Heu, je serai toi, je m'approcherai pas si près du …Subitement les griffes tranchantes du Youma passèrent à travers les grilles et frappèrent Makoto de plein fouet.  
Sous les yeux incrédules de Naruto, il explosa comme un clone aqueux.  
Une masse de forme se forma à la surface de l'eau, s'étira, s'allongea et pris une forme humanoïde, puis les contours de cette chose s'affinèrent pour former Makoto…ou plutôt sa projection .

_Makoto _ Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Naruto ….en fait, c'est un peu un clone de moi que tu vois là.

_Kyubi_ Pff, j'aurai du m'en douter. Pour pouvoir arriver ici, tu dois être un « _Somâ _»

_Makoto_ Ca, c'est l'ancien nom de mon clan, maintenant c'est « _Mugon_ »

_Kyubi _ Saloperie d'exorciste….

_Makoto_ Remplace le mot « exorciste » par « démon » et tu auras un aperçu de ce que je pense en ce moment …Et si tu connais ma famille, tu dois aussi savoir que tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

_Kyubi _ Mais lui, je le peux détruire…

_Naruto_ Tu crois que je me laisserai faire ? Con de renard !

_Makoto _ Ca te servirai à quoi de le dévorer intérieurement, il perdrai sans doute de tête mais ce n'est pas ça qui te libera de ta prison.

« Il bluffe ou il veut me terroriser ?…. pensa Naruto »

_Kyubi _ Du moment que je puisse détruire des trucs, ça me conviens ….

_Makoto _ Je résume la situation : Il se trouve que dans notre monde, des gens mal intentionnés veulent ta puissance pour faire Dieu sais quoi …oui je sais c'est plus que suicidaire d'avoir affaire à un Youma majeur….Mais s'ils te veulent, il y a des fortes chances pour qu'il ai trouvé un moyen de te contrôler

_Kyubi _Pauvre fou ! Depuis que j'existe, pas un humain n'a réussi à me dompter !

_Naruto _ Tu te souviens d'un ninja qui se faisait appeler le 4eme Hokage ?

_Kyubi _Lui ? Bien sur. De toute ma longue existence, c'est bien l'un des rares dont je me souvienne …..A moins de sacrifier sa vie pour m'emprisonner, aucun humain ne m'inquiète. Quelle existence vaine, vous ne vivez que pour vous faire tuer.

_Makoto _ Tout le monde fini par mourir un jour de toute façon, et son sacrifice est loin d'avoir été inutile.

_Naruto _ Une bande de criminel barjots veulent ta peau ! Je veux avoir accès à plus de Chakra et c'est dans ton intérêt aussi !

Le renard explosa de rire :

« MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu as déjà du mal avec le peu que je te donne »

_Naruto _ Je suis le propriétaire des lieux et toi tu es un locataire, tu me dois bien ça et puis si je meurs, tu meurs avec moi !

Soudain, Naruto sorti certainement l'un des truc les plus intelligents de toute sa vie ….

« Ta fierté en prendrai un coup si tu devenais une simple arme de destruction massive quand même au service de l'Akatsuki…. »

Makoto fut surpris par les arguments de Naruto.

_Naruto_ J'ai remarqué ce que ça faisait quand je me sers de ton chakra « rouge ». Je sais que tu vois ce que je vois, que tu entends ce que j'entend, que tu ressens ce que je ressens…. tu es une partie de moi ….

« Bien joué sur ce coup là…. Franchement, même moi tu m'épates » pensa Makoto

Kyubi resta muet un instant et ajouta :

« Tu veux en venir où, gamin ? »

« Une sorte de « liberté conditionnelle », renchérit Makoto, ne me dit pas que tu vas refuser cette offre, tu ne vis que pour la destruction et quand il a besoin de toi, c'est rarement pour autre chose que pour tout casser… »

Kyubi ricana, et quand un démon rigole, personne ne sait si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe.

_Kyubi _ Je crois que je ne saurai jamais si tu es totalement crétin ou totalement inconscient… …Ne viens pas te plaindre après, si tu commets un massacre parce tu ne sais pas te contrôler

De toute façon, tu vas avoir BEAUCOUP de mal à te maîtriser, gamin »  
Un grondement retentit de la prison de Kyubi et Makoto adressa cette dernière phrase à Naruto

« Maintenant, il faut que tu sois assez fort pour survivre à ça, je te fait confiance… »

Il composa un sceau et son clone s'évapora littéralement.  
Le chakra de Kyubi sortit de la cage telle un vague de sang qui recouvrait tout sur son passage. Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que ce magma n'engloutisse Naruto.  
Emprisonné par cette masse de chakra, il avait l'impression de se noyer mais il devait résister.  
Et surtout se réveiller.

Naruto hurla en revenant à lui .Une violente douleur le pris au niveau de ses bras, comme si on lui avait arraché la peau.

« Calme toi ! Plus tu t'énerveras, et plus ça te brûleras »

Cette phrase ne venait pas de Makoto, qui était aussi conscient (enfin pas sûr) et complètement affalé sur le sol, visiblement épuisé.   
Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le temple, Rei était aussi là.  
Il vit qu'il était habillé exactement comme les membres de l'équipe qu'il avait vu plus tôt et reconnut le sabre qu'il portait sur le dos.  
Makoto se redressa avec précaution, posa sa main sur le front de Naruto comme précédemment et se mis à marmonner des incarnations étranges.  
La douleur s'estompa peu a peu jusqu'à disparaître

_Naruto _ La vache, mais ça brûle ce truc !

Naruto contempla un moment ses avant bras. D'étranges signes étaient parus sur sa peau.

_Naruto _ C'est quoi ces machins ?

_Makoto_ La preuve que tu as acquis un nouveau « niveau ». La première fois que tu as rencontre Kyubi, tu es passé en « Level 1 ». Là, tu as accédé au « Level 2 ».Si tu te calmes suffisamment, tu pourras les faire disparaître ….

En effet, Naruto se concentra un peu et les signes s'effacèrent.

_Rei_ Ils ne sont plus visibles mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils aient disparu. ..La prochaine fois que tu utiliseras une quantité importante de chakra, les « bracelets » réapparaîtront

_Naruto_ Depuis quand t'es là toi ?

Rei esquiva habilement la question en balançant une remarque bien cinglante.

« Le prochaine fois que tu sors faire un tour et que tu tombes par hasard sur une escouade, trouves une autre planque que un arbre, ça fait cliché. Et fais moins de boucan ! Le « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH » que tu as gueulé en reprenant conscience a dû réveiller la moitié du bled ….

Makoto avait ôté sa main depuis un moment mais ne semblait pas aller très bien, il respirait faiblement et surtout était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

_Naruto _ Ca va ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien ?

_Makoto_ Souviens toi toujours de ceci, ne lui fait JAMAIS confiance, les Youma n'ont aucune parole…

Et Makoto s'effondra sur le sol du temple, inerte …

_Naruto _ Mais, mais qu'est qu'il lui arrive ? Il est quand même pas …  
Malgré la perte de connaissance de son pote, Rei ne semblait pas trop se faire du souci pour lui.

_Rei_ Nan…. Il est complètement épuisé, voila ce qu'il a. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose de facile de pouvoir pénétrer dans la tête de quelqu'un ?

_Naruto_ Il se réveillera quand ?

_Rei _ Dans 3 jours …………. Ou dans 3 semaines. Ca varie tout le temps avec lui ….

_Naruto_ Hein ?

_Rei_ C'est ça son gros point faible en plus d'être nullissime en taijutsu, il se rétablit très lentement et de manière totalement aléatoire. Un ninja se rétablir d'une surconsommation de chakra en à peu prés une semaine et demi , certains Jounnins très bien entraînés, ça peut tomber à moins de 5 jours, Et le grand minimum, c'est 24 heures de repos, mais ça c'est limite le niveau de Hokage. Quand il est dans cet état, absolument rien ne peut le réveiller.

Apres cette petite explication, Rei entreprit de porter Makoto.

_Rei_ Bon allez il va fallait ramener cette masse au bercail… Aide moi.

« Qu'est qui c'est encore passé » demanda Ayumu en voyant les deux garçons porter un troisième inconscient.

Ils avaient beau faire le moins de bruit possible (ce sont des ninjas tout de même) ils s'étaient fait calculé comme des bleus par Ayumu qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et les avais surpris dans l'entrée.  
Bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas vraiment venir de se réveiller. Elle les avait sentit arriver ou elle les attendait ?

_Rei_ Ben, tu connais Makoto ….heu vous pouvez vous changer du narcoleptique ? La garde n'est pas encore finie pour moi.

_Ayumu _ Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous chamailler et de donner des surnoms idiots même quand il y en a un d'inconscient?

_Naruto _ C'est vrai que vous arrêtez jamais….

_Rei_ Ben, va dire ça à notre maître, c'est en l'écoutant qu'on a tous cette manie de se balancer des vannes.

_Ayumu _ Ca, c'est vrai qu'il doit être 9eme dan de cassage …

_Rei _ Ah ! Toi aussi tu te mets à parler comme lui, tu vois !

Apres avoir laissé le dormeur aux bons soins de Ayumu (Baleze pour une femme de porter Makoto toute seule) Naruto demanda à Rei avant qu'il ne reparte:

« En clair, Makoto m'a permis d'être plus fort, et les autres membres de Hakumei m'apprendront plein de jutsu pour que puisse casser la gueule à l'Akatsuki et à ceux qui seraient trop intéressé par Kyubi, c'est bien ça ?

_Rei _ A peu de chose près ….

Naruto ne réfléchi même pas (comme d'hab.) demanda:

« Il commence quand l'entraînement ? »

Rei sourit en entendant la question de Naruto, Décidément, il avait peur de rien

_Rei_ Aller essaye dormir, t'en a besoin. Par contre, ne t'étonne pas si tu te réveilles que dans quelques jours, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais t'es sur tes dernières réserves d'énergie.

_Naruto _ Attends Rei. J'ai oublié de vous demander un truc.

_Rei _ Hum ?

_Naruto _ C'est qui votre maître ? …

_Rei_ Tu le connais déjà.

_Naruto_ Le père de Naomi….

_Rei _ Tu poses des questions auxquelles tu as déjà la réponse et tu gardes pour toi celle que tu voudrais vraiment poser…

Rei disparut avant même de Naruto eu le temps de penser à une réplique, et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait sans doute rien ajouté

« Il parait que il veut devenir Hokage, songea Rei en rejoignant sa position ….. Yondaime-sama aussi avait fait ses armes en tant que « chasseur de démons » …..On dirai qu'il veut prendre la même voie »

« Alors ? »Demanda Aï dès qu'elle vit arriver Rei.

_Rei _ Makoto est hors service pour un bon moment mais Naruto à l'air d'avoir réussi à passer le cap. Et la cible ?

_Aï _ J'attends la communication.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« 3 heures … la nuit est encore loin d'être fini »

Il ne pus retenir un bâillement et soupira :

_Rei _ Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui peuvent enchaîner 4 nuits de garde de suite sans « soldier pill », j'ai encore du chemin à faire ….

_Aï _ Sauf que ceux qui arrivent à faire ça ont souvent des gros problèmes de sommeil et ….

Elle se tut dès qu'elle sentit son communicateur vibrer et tout deux décrochèrent en même temps.

« Secteur sud ? » demanda la voix dans le codec

_Rei_ Ouais, des nouvelles ?

_Ran_ Vous avez une cible dans votre zone, c'est un Bakemono. Maintenant il reste plus qu'à l'éliminer. Vous pouvez vous en charger tout seul ?

_Rei_ (vexation mode on) Je vais ne pas m'énerver à cause de cette question qui me fait un peu passer pour un gamin.

« C'est pas le moment d'être susceptible, petit ! » répliqua une autre voix dans l'écouteur qui n'était pas celle de Ran mais celle d'un autre sale caractère de la bande.

_Rei_ Et c'est un mec même pas encore majeur qui me fait la remarque ….

« HIKARU ! REI ! ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Gueula Aï dans son codec

A une dizaine de kilomètres de là, plus précisément dans le secteur nord-ouest, se trouvaient donc Hikaru, les mains sur les oreilles, en train de se demander combien de centaines de décibels il s'était pris dans les tympans et Ran qui avait eu le réflexe de vite retirer son écouteur dès que « Râleur, c'est mon deuxième prénom » pris la parole.  
Visiblement plus que habitué à ce genre d'engueulade spontanée, il reprit où il en était avec un calme olympien.

_Ran_ Je voulais pas te vexer mais vous êtes en effectif réduit cette nuit ….Enfin bref, des villageois avaient déjà signalés des cas de bétails éventrés et même vidé de leur sang. Mais là, il s'est attaqué à un homme dernièrement. Il a du prendre goût au sang humain et recommencera sûrement. Vu votre position, il doit se trouver direction sud-est. Vous êtes l'équipe la plus proche de lui donc vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire.

« Rodgers, terminé »conclue Rei qui commençait lui aussi à retrouver toutes ses facultés auditives.

« Technique de l'appât ?lui demanda Aï, Comme d'habitude ?

_Rei_ Si tu veux, je peux m'en changer tout seul. C'est vrai que on est que deux ce soir.

_Aï _ Et sans ma faux, je me sens un peu sans défense face à ce genre de bêtes. Je sais que c'est débile mais bon …

_Rei_ Tu sais te défendre sans et puis ce monstre n'aurai pas compté.Noroi nom de la faux a besoin de chakra de démon un peu plus balaise qu'un simple Bakemono pour être réactivée.

_Aï _ De toute façon, si tu loupes son attaque (remarque que Rei qui commence à la regarder de travers) non je ne remet pas en cause ton niveau je saurai me débrouiller…

_Rei _ Tu te souviens du truc que Kyo dit tout le temps ?

_Aï _ « Les démons ont un QI d'huître et je suis pas sympa avec les huîtres en disant ça » ?

_Rei_ Heu oui mais non, le truc sur les plans de secours plutôt…

_Aï_ « Toujours partir du principe que si une mission a des chances de foirer, elle va foirer. Donc toujours prévoir un plan B » …tout ce j'ai à faire, c'est de passer suffisamment près du monstre pour qu'il sente ma présence mais pas trop près non plus pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

_Rei _ Je te souhaite pas bonne chance, tu n'en auras pas besoin …

Et les deux ninja se séparèrent.

Elle sauta de branche en branche et s'arrêta quand elle jugea qu'elle était à bonne distance.  
En fait, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire à part attendre suffisamment, juste le temps qu'il sente sa présence.  
Qu'elle se trouve parmi des S-ranked entraînés à dessouder du démon depuis des années ou parmi des civils totalement sans défense, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Quelque soit la situation, c'est toujours elle qui se fait attaquer en premier…  
Parce qu'il y a « _quelque chose_ » en elle qui les attirent.

A quelques encablures de là se trouvait la fameuse cible. Une forme humanoïde qui se tenait derrière un cadavre de cerf. Apparemment, il était en train de se repaître des restes de l'animal.  
Soudain, il interrompit son sinistre festin. Il avait sentit quelque chose.  
Il fit un bond en avant et ne bougea plus.  
Les yeux jaune vitreux, une peau foncé couverte à certains endroits d'un sorte de fourrure rêche et surtout des crocs affûtés comme des lames de rasoir et des griffes sûrement tout aussi aiguisées. Voila comment on pourrait décrire rapidement cette charmante bestiole.  
Il avait flairé la présence d'une proie   
Une proie beaucoup plus intéressante qu'une carcasse.  
Il avais repéré dans quelle direction se trouvait cette proie et se mit à courir pour la rejoindre.

Aï entendit un bruit derrière elle et fit volte face  
Le monstre se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était sur ses gardes et le regardait bien dans les yeux, elle n'avait pas peur de lui ….  
Et pour ne pas avoir peur un truc pareil, c'est qu'elle avait déjà vu bien pire.  
« C'est bien un bakemono…. déduit elle, je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même pas parler … »  
Comme pour confirmer, le démon émit un grognement sourd.  
Il s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge mais il sentit au dernier moment qu'il y avait une autre présence et cela le coupa dans son élan.  
Quelqu'un était juste derrière lui. Il tourna la tête mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard.  
La lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la lame. Ce fut la dernière chose que le démon vit.  
Juste avant que Rei ne lui tranche le cou en un seul mouvement.  
Le yokai s'effondra et sa tête roula sur le sol avant de finir sa course au pied d'un arbre.  
Net, précis et sans bavure….du vrai travail de professionnel.  
Il avait même réussi à éviter de se faire tacher par le sang qui gicla et la lame de son épée n'était même pas ensanglantée.

_Aï _ Toujours aussi impressionnant.

_Rei_ Bof, là c'était qu'un démon de base. Pas de quoi casser les 3 pattes à un canard.

Il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau qu'il portait sur le dos et ajouta :

« Mais ça fait un toujours un bon exercice. »

Sa rapidité fulgurante, c'était sans conteste le point fort de Rei.  
Ainsi qu'une maîtrise parfaite de Shikei _(« peine capitale » en jap)_, son sabre.

_Aï_ Normalement c'est à Makoto qui se charger d'achever le travail mais je crois que je peux le faire à sa place.

Les êtres démoniaques ne meurent pas si facilement et même si Rei l'a décapité, il y avait toujours possibilité pour qu'il se régénère .Il fallait donc de détruire complètement.  
Elle commença par composer une vingtaine de signes avec dextérité et finit son enchaînement par le sceau du tigre.

« _Katon ! Holy purifying fire!_ »(_ feu sacré purificateur)_

Le cadavre du monstre pris feu spontanément et se consuma entièrement en quelques secondes. Mais détail étrange, le feu ne brûla ni le sol, ni l'herbe environnante et que la combustion ne laissa pas la moindre cendre.  
Quand la dernière flammèche disparut, Aï lança

« Qui a dit que les sorts de Miko prêtresse shinto étaient des simple tour de magie pour amuser la galerie ? »

_Rei _ Quelqu'un qui ne t'a jamais vu en action …

Il mis la main à son oreille et déclencha son codec.  
Mais cette fois ci, il n'appela pas ses coéquipiers. Il appelait directement l'un des anciens de Hakumei, l'un des rare à avoir une autorité sur à peu près tous les S-ranked, non seulement ceux de Konoha mais aussi ceux originaire des autres villages cachés.

_Rei _ Maître ? Ici secteur sud.

« Statut ? » Répondit une voix grave.

_Rei_ Cible éliminée.

« Bien joué, petit dragon » félicita t'il


	12. vidage de sac

6 heures du matin.

Apres avoir passé la nuit à patrouiller dans leurs secteurs respectifs ou à exploser du streumons pour les moins chanceux, les S-ranked entamaient leur dernier tour de garde avant que le soleil ne se couche et que la « chasse soit achevée ».  
Si Rei et Aï avaient eu qu'à s'occuper d'un démon mineur, d'autres étaient tombés sur du plus gros gibier.  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir Kyo pour le comprendre. Sa combinaison était déchirée au niveau du bras droit mais il n'avait pas une seule cicatrice.  
Shintaro, qui avait été son équipier pour cette fois ci, le suivait. Si ses vêtements n'avaient pas été noirs, on aurait pu voir qu'ils étaient aussi couverts d'hémoglobine.

_Shintaro_ Je HAIS les Onis…..va t'amuser à faire partir le sang de ces sales bêtes de CA !

Ils avaient eu affaire à un gros streum qui mesurait près de 2 mètres et qui avait plein de griffes et d'autres trucs qui font très très mal ….Et lui , tout ce qu'il l'importait, c'est que son arme ne rouille pas ….. Y a des gens qui ont un sens des priorités assez spécial.  
Son arme était assez originale. A première vue, on aurait dit un simple bouclier avec un gantelet de métal qui protégeait sa main et son avant bras. Mais en fait les bords de celui-ci étaient bien trop affûtés pour une simple protection. Et surtout, il renfermait une chaîne hérissé de piquants qui reliait le bouclier au gantelet…on s'en servait sur le même principe qu'un yoyo. On le balance sur son adversaire et une fois la chaîne totalement déroulée, le bouclier repartait dans l'autre sens …. Si par le plus grand des hasards, il loupait sa cible au premier lancer, il pouvait toujours s'arranger pour le choper au retour de bouclier.

_Kyo_ Tu peux pas avoir un arme un peu plus « conventionnelle » que ton Yoyo qui fait 20 kilos?

_Shintaro _ C'est un Disk armor et il fait pas 20 kilos ! (_17.5kg en fait_) Si on devait se limiter aux shurikens et aux kunais, on s'en sortirait jamais ….T'as déjà vu un truc qui fait bouclier et arme de jet ?

_Kyo _ Oui mais pas c'était pas un être humain qui s'en servait…

Il décrocha son Codec et appela la même personne que Rei auparavant.

_Kyo _ Maître ? Ici secteur Est

_Hirryu-sama._ (_Rare sont ceux qui connaissent son prénom et encore plus ceux l'appelle par celui-ci donc, tout le monde appelle « Hirryu-sama »_) Il manquait plus que vous… Alors ?

_Kyo _ Cible éliminée, Shintaro s'est fait un plaisir de la découper en morceau …

_Shintaro_ Je tient à préciser que le monstre m'avait passablement énervé et que non, je ne me bat pas comme un bourrin en temps normal…

Un signal sonore résonna sur la ligne, signe qu'une autre personne avait rejoint la conversation.

Contrairement aux autres restés sur Kazan no kuni, Naomi avait été envoyé dans le secteur de Hara no kuni (_Hara plaine_) où des S-ranked de Kumo qui étaient habituellement affectés. Leur leader avait demandé des renforts pour cette nuit là, et il avait très bien fait vu que la nuit avait été vraiment agitée là bas …

_Naomi _ Shintaro, cherches pas à justifier face à Kyo. Quoi que tu dises, il trouvera toujours un moyen de te casser…

_Kyo _ Comment ça s'est passé du coté de Hara no Kuni ?

_Naomi_ Encore heureux qu'il y a eu des renforts sinon je me demande s'ils auraient pu gérer la situation. C'était un peu le bordel, mais on a réussi à limiter les dégâts.

Hirryu-sama Et les informateurs ? Du nouveau?

_Naomi _ L'Akatsuki se sera réuni dernièrement….je tiens ça d'un S ranked de Kumo no Kuni. Je sais pas vraiment comment ils sont formés là bas mais ils sont très fort dans le domaine des renseignements et l'espionnage ….

_Hirryu–sama_ Intéressant cela, ça devait faire depuis que Orochimaru les a quitté il y a 7 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réuni.

_Naomi _ S'ils pouvaient s'occuper de Orochimaru, ça nous arrangeraient beaucoup …

_Kyo _ S'ils pouvaient carrément tous s'entretuer, ça serai inespéré, mais là, j'en demande trop

_Naomi_ Et pour Naruto ?

_Hirryu-sama _ Ca a fonctionné, Naruto a bien les « bracelets », maintenant il faut qu'il se maîtrise…et Makoto lui a bien mis un scellé pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises … apparemment, il est très enthousiaste vis-à-vis du futur entraînement. On pourra sans doute en faire un élément très utile

_Shintaro _ Si vous voulez mon avis, il fait un peu trop confiance au gens, ce garçon.

_Kyo _ Il est encore jeune, les ninjas ne sont pas tous cyniques et paranoïaques.

_Shintaro _ Non c'est vrai, juste ceux qui ont une espérance de vie plus élevée que la moyenne.

_Kyo_ Maintenant, il reste Sasuke

_Naomi _ Et pour le sceau de Orochimaru ?

_Kyo _ On a enfin pu avoir plus d'informations sur le « cursed seal » mais maintenant il est scellé mais bon ça lui bride la plupart de ses pouvoirs ….il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse le substituer ….

_Shintaro _ On voit pas du tout qui tu vises, là….

_Naomi _ Vous permettez que je le teste moi même avant ?

_Shintaro_ Tu doutes de sa force ? C'est un Uchiha tout de même … .

_Naomi _ Je n'ai pas l'habitude se juger les gens sur leur nom de famille ….Si Sasuke me parait suffisamment résistant, je verrai ce que je peux faire ….

_Hirryu-sama _ Si vous voulez continuer cette conversation, attendez que tout le monde soit réuni. Vous savez tous où est le point de ralliement .Terminé »

Et quand Hirryu sama décide qu'une communication est terminée, personne ne le contredit…

* * *

Apres avoir eu à faire ce qui est à l'unanimité reconnu comme la partie la plus chiante du travail, c'est-à-dire le rapport, et eu des nouvelles des autres factions ; les ninjas de Hakumei purent enfin aller récupérer un peu de cette corvée mensuelle qu'est la garde de la pleine lune. 

Mais avant d'aller dormir, Naomi avait l'habitude de regarder le soleil se lever, après chaque nuit blanche…c'est toujours rassurant de voir que, malgré tout des problèmes qu'il y avait dans ce monde, la nuit et tout ce qu'entraînait l'obscurité, finissait toujours par laisser place à la lumière du jour …  
Mai elle sentit vite qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Kyo, lâche moi un peu, tu seras gentil »

Voyant que ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet, elle ajouta :

« A croire que embêter le monde c'est ton nindo …. »

« Mon but dans la vie ? Pourrir celle des autres » cita une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, trop bien d'ailleurs …

Cette citation rappela le temps où elle était une gennin parmi tant d'autres, avant que ses pouvoirs ne se réveillent. Un temps n'était pas si lointain. Pourtant, l'époque où elle vivait encore à Konoha lui parut faire partie de la préhistoire.  
Constatant que Kyo ne voulait toujours pas se monter, elle ajouta :

« C'est ce genre de phrase qui te faisait passer pour un débile à l'académie de ninja …. »

« Ça, c'est ce que je voulais leur faire croire…»Répliqua Kyo qui avait enfin décidé de se monter et vint d'asseoir à cote de Naomi…

Etant présent à la réunion très tardive (ou très matinale) pendant laquelle tous les ninjas de Hakumei du secteur avait fait leur rapport, il savait ce qui la contrariait.

_Kyo_ Ton style de combat et tes techniques lui sont beaucoup plus adaptées …et puis il doit avoir les jutsus spécifiques de son clan. Tu dois bien les connaître, t'as bien fait équipe avec …

Kyo interrompit sa phrase quand il vit qu'elle emblait bien agacée, cependant elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

« Oula…Elle a toujours pas encaissé l'affaire…. J'aurai mieux fait de la boucler » pensa Kyo en voyant la mine de la jeune fille s'assombrir.  
Kyo Heu tu sais …. (Tentative foireuse de changer de sujet) il maîtrise déjà des techniques dignes de jounnin comme le Chidori…..

« Oh Putain, Percuta t-il (beaucoup trop tard), je suis un vrai winner, double gaffe…. »

_Naomi _ Arrêtes de vouloir rattraper le coup, Kyo, tu l'enfonces encore plus la

_Kyo _ Et puis merde ! Puisse que j'ai soulevé le sujet du premier coup, autant y allez gaiement.

« Et c'est reparti pour un clash » songea t'elle

_Kyo _ Tu peux empêcher Sasuke de prendre le même chemin que son frère…mais ça on te la déjà dit.

_Naomi _ Quand quelqu'un veux vraiment foutre sa vie en l'air, c'est pas évident de le stopper.

_Kyo_ Et arrête de toujours te croire responsable de tout ! ….Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, t'as quitté Konoha avant qu'il ne commence à sérieusement mal tourner.

_Naomi _ Comment il a pu devenir comme ça ?

_Kyo _ Itachi est un malade ! Il a massacré son propre clan ! Il a sans doute ses raisons mais moi j'appelle ça un assassin doublé d'un fou !

_Naomi _ Mais je voudrai comprendre …ya une raison ... on pete pas un cable comme ca sans raison ...

_Kyo _ Personnellement, je ne veux pas comprendre …..Et puis, les pouvoirs héréditaires sont souvent à double tranchant, ça m'étonnerai pas que ce soit le sharingan lui-même l'ai rendu cinglé.

_Naomi _ Le premier qui me dit que c'est une chance d'avoir une bloodline, je lui arrache les tripes et je le pend avec.

« Je me demande c'est quoi le pire, pensa Kyo, qu'elle sorte une phrase pareille aussi calmement ….. Ou qu'elle est capable de _faire_ un truc pareil quand elle est énervée ….. »

_Kyo _ Je vais faire un raisonnement digne d'un gosse de 5 ans mais qui a le mérite d'être clair. Donc, tu donnes le pouvoir à Sasuke, il se venge et ça nous fait un membre de l'Akatsuki pour Hakumei d'éliminé et aussi un missing nin pour Konoha de moins, et comme ça, tout le monde y trouve son compte. De toute façon, il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire quelque chose contre le « mangekyou sharingan » .Il veut le pouvoir ? Donnes le lui, mais il faut déjà qu'il sache que rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde.

_Naomi_ C'est pas que je veuille absolument lui prendre « quelque chose », mais on ne contourne pas le principe de l'équilibre comme ça …et puis ce n'est de pas moi directement que vient la puissance mais de _Raijin kami-sama_, et il ne donne pas ses pouvoirs à n'importe qui, et surtout jamais sans contrepartie.

Pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut présenter en échange quelque chose de valeur équivalente, voila en quelques mots ce qu'est cette loi de l'équilibre. Le seul truc, c'est que « valeur équivalente », c'est pas très clair comme concept.

_Naomi _ Mais de toute façon, il devait bien en être conscient en allant rejoindre Orochimaru.

A peine Naomi eu telle fini sa phrase que Kyo fit la grimace .Il sentait cette satané douleur au poignet le reprendre .Une douleur qui était un subtil mélange entre la brûlure du fer chauffé à blanc et une lame tranchante qui lacère la peau.  
Par réflexe, il saisit son avant bras et serra très fort, bien que cela ne le soulageât pas.

_Naomi _ C'est pas vrai…Ca recommence ?

Kyo relâcha son bras.

_Kyo _ Ca va…. c'est passé ….

Une vilaine cicatrice siégeait sur son poignet gauche. Kyo ne se souvenait même pas quand, ni même comment il se l'était faire .A en croire plusieurs médic-nin, c'était vraiment un coup de chance qu'il ai survécu à ça. Elle se trouvait juste au dessus des veines qui traversent le poignet. Une blessure à un endroit pareil entraîne à coup sûr une hémorragie, sans compter les ligaments et tendons qui auraient pu être sectionnés et paralyser la main.  
Cette marque signifiait aussi autre chose …si ne savais pas d'où elle venait, c'est qu'il y avait un black-out total sur ses origines, c'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'un grand vide avant son arrivée un peu atypique à Konoha ….  
Mais ça ne le gênait pas du tout …ou plutôt, il n'en avait rien, mais vraiment RIEN à faire. Ne pas connaître sa date de naissance, de ne pas avoir de souvenir qui remonte à plus d'une douzaine d'année, ne pas savoir s'il avait encore de la famille …. Kyo se foutait de son passé. Il était comme ça, ça le laissait totalement indifférent, il ne regardait que de l'avant.  
Comme s'il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre avoir eu mal, Kyo repris la conversation là où elle en était.

_Kyo_ Il faudrait d'abord l'affranchir du « Cursed seal » et tu sais qu'il y a un moyen.

Ne voulant pas trop en parler non plus, Naomi fit de même :

_Naomi_ Le sceau de Raijin …..Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais testé sur personne et l'effet cela peu avoir sur lui est totalement imprévisible …et ça va interagir avec le Sharingan à tous les coup.

_Kyo _ Part contre, ça risque d'être très intéressant.

Pendant que les deux S-ranked réglaient leurs comptes, le soleil s'était levé, et le village se réveillait peu a peu lui aussi …

Kyo se leva et s'étira paresseusement, apparemment il avait besoin de sommeil

_Kyo _ Bon je crois que la garde est bien fini…tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu.

Mais avant de s'en aller, il voulut bien mettre les choses au point :

_Kyo _ Un dernier truc, considère le Itachi que tu connaissais comme mort ….

Et sur ces mots, il disparut exactement comme il était arrivé.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sasuke était retenu en otage par ces mystérieux ninjas sorti de nulle part .Pour le moment ,en plus de ceux qu'il avais déjà vu lors de son réveil, il en avait identifié deux autres ; un très grand mais assez jeune et un autre qui devait sûrement pas beaucoup aimer le soleil vu qu'il ne le voyait sortir pratiquement que de nuit et jamais sans une tonne de fringues sur le dos .Aucun des deux n'avait daigné lui adresser la parole, à part pour lui dire que s'il cherchait à s'échapper, personne ne pourrait garantir qu'on lui laisserai la vie sauve .  
Encore heureux qu'il pouvait avoir accès à ce qui avait l'air d'une bibliothèque sinon il serait déjà mort d'ennui. Une partie des rouleaux étaient incompréhensible et écrit dans des langues totalement inconnues, d'autres étaient bien intéressant et contenaient des techniques dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler …  
« Tient un nouveau surveillant ? » déclara t'il sans grand conviction et sans même lever les yeux de son rouleau  
Il finit par tourner la tête et vit une fille sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Blonde, les cheveux attachés en chignon, les yeux d'un gris argent assez inhabituel. Assez jeune aussi, sûrement pas plus de 20 ans .Un étui à shuriken sur la cuisse droite qui montrait qu'elle devait sûrement être une kunoichi.  
Il avait deux trucs qui clochaient chez elle. Un, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Et, deux …comment dire…. 3 piercings à l'arcade sourcilière droite et un au niveau du menton et encore sans compter ce qu'elle avait dans les oreilles, ça faisait un peu trop de métal sur le visage d'une jeune fille . Mais malgré ça, elle était plutôt jolie mais surtout il était sûr de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part …mais impossible de se souvenir où exactement. 

« C'est son portrait craché… » Pensa t'elle

_Sasuke _ Vous allez encore me retenir prisonnier encore longtemps ?

_Naomi_ En fait, ça aurai été plus facile de t'éliminer directement mais, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut se compliquer la vie ?

_Sasuke_ Mais vous voulez quoi au juste ?

_Naomi _ On a des objectifs en commun. Par contre, y'a quelques trucs a régler.

_Sasuke _ Quoi encore ?

La jeune fille disparut sans répondre.

Au même moment, il sentait que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce

Quand il se retourna il reconnut la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de revoir.

Naruto.

Apres la petit visite à Kyubi et son (assez) long sommeil pour récupérer, la première chose qu'il avait demandé, c'était voir Sasuke.  
Il voulut sortir de la pièce, mais Naruto l'interpella

_Naruto_ Tu fuis encore ? Tu préfères quoi ? Qu'on se batte encore une fois ou qu'on en profite pour régler nos comptes ?

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il adopta l'attitude qu'il privilégiait depuis toujours : attaquer le premier. Il se retourna et commença les hostilités.

_Sasuke_ Pour quoi faut il TOUJOURS que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin ? T'as rien d'autre à faire, abruti ?

_Naruto_ Orochimaru veux ton corps, tu n'es qu'un objet pour lui.

_Sasuke _ Je m'en fiche, il peux me donner le pouvoir et c'est ce que je veux

_Naruto_ Tu serai prêt à trahir ton village pour ça ? Konoha ne représente rien pour toi ?

_Sasuke _ J'ai d'autres priorités dans la vie …Et puis, t'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

_Naruto _ Tu l'a dit toi-même crétin !Ton ami le plus proche !

Un point pour Naruto, décidément il sort des trucs de plus en plus intelligents ces derniers temps. Et ça même Sasuke devait le reconnaître.

_Sasuke_ Pff, comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressent ….

_Naruto _ En matière de solitude, crois moi, tu n'a rien a m'apprendre, et arrête de croire que t'es le seul a avoir souffert ici!

_Sasuke_ Ecoute moi bien, ces types, les S-ranked ou je sais pas trop ce qu'ils sont, pourrons pas me retenir éternellement ici .Mon objectif reste le même : TUER MON FRERE !

_Naruto _ TU VEUX MOURIR TANT QUE CA, BORDEL ?

Si le but de cette discussion était de jouer à celui qui criait le plus fort, Naruto aurai sans doute gagné haut la main.  
Bizarrement ,il ne chercha pas à renchérir au petit jeu « Je hurle plus fort que toi ».Sasuke prononça le plus calmement du monde :

« La haine que je ressent envers Itachi est le seul truc qui me maintienne encore en vie »

En clair, il se considérait comme « déjà mort »

_Sasuke _ Mais je veux pas prendre la même voie que lui, je ne serai PAS comme lui.

_Naruto _(_Ironie mode ON, et oui, même lui s'y met_) Tu renonces à me tuer ? Trop aimable …

_Sasuke_ Ne t'avise jamais de te remettre en travers de mon chemin.

_Naruto_ Je t'empêche pas de te venger je t'empêche de courir a ta perte …

_Sasuke_ Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me sauver malgré moi ? Tout le monde me dit que c'est impossible et que je cours au suicide …

_Naruto_ On me dit pareil pour mon rêve. « C'est irréalisable pour toi de devenir Hokage » et patati et patata … mais je lâcherai jamais l'affaire ……tuer un type aussi fort soit il, c'est pas vraiment un but dans la vie qui me plaise, mais c'est le tien … Tu vois, on n'est pas si différent finalement .Et surtout, j'ai promis à Sakura de te ramener au village et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_Sasuke_ T'es vraiment qu'un gamin pour faire des promesses pareilles…

_Naruto _ C'est toi le gamin ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en tes capacités pour accepter de devenir l'esclave de Orochimaru ? C'est pour ça ? Tu as le pouvoir en toi, tu n'es même pas foutu de le voir ! Tu souviens de la vallée de la fin, quand tu as enfin éveillé le Sharingan complet ? Es que tu as fait appel à ce maudit sceau ?

Encore un point de marqué .Mais cette fois, pour arrêter de se faire sermonner par son coéquipier il décida que lui aussi jouer à l'interrogatoire .Mais en plus, il en profitera pour poser une question qui le taraudait depuis un bon moment déjà.

_Sasuke _ Tiens, reparlons en un peu de ce combat, je t'avais déjà vu te mettre dans un état bizarre dans la forêt de la mort et tu l'as encore fait au dernier combat. C'est quoi cet étrange chakra ?

_Naruto_ Si je te le dit, tu accepterai de laisser tomber la proposition de Orochimaru ?

_Sasuke _ Tu te la joue négociateur, c'est nouveau ça….

_Naruto_ T'es irrécupérable.….

Sasuke lui tourna le dos et chercha un moyen de se tirer de la pièce. Il inspecta la porte mais apparemment, un sort la maintenait bien fermée .Il eu aussi la surprise de se prendre une décharge électrique quand il chercha à forcer le poignée d'une fenêtre.

Sasuke Putain même les fenêtres sont bloqués. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je pète un mur pour sortir d'ici.

Voyant qu'il était toujours déterminé à se casser, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il « n'allait pas » chez lui. Et par là, lui démonter qu'il aurait plus intérêt à rester à ses cotés plutôt qu'à le fuir.

_Naruto_ T'as déjà entendu parler du démon renard qui a attaqué le village il y a 13 ans ?

_Sasuke _ Oui mais je vois pas le rapport avec notre conversation.

_Naruto _ Il a été neutralisé par le 4eme Hokage et enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant …..Et cet enfant, tu l'as devant toi …

Sasuke bloqua lorsqu'il réalisa vraiment que Naruto venait de dire …Il avait un démon en lui ?

_Naruto _ C'est pour ça que Akatsuki me veut. En fait ils veulent Kyubi, et ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot .C'est pas la peine d'aller à la recherche de ton frère. Il finira bien par revenir, pour me trouver …mais sûrement pas tout seul.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas .Il savait depuis l'académie qu'il y avais un truc de bizarre chez Naruto qui faisait que tout le monde l'évitait , Il n'y avais jamais fait attention étant donné que lui aussi évitait les gens.

_Sasuke_ Comment tu peux…

_Naruto _ Une telle quantité de Chakra, c'est pas humain …donc t'as la réponse. Toi qui me considères comme un pote, es que tu me voies comme un démon maintenant ?

Sasuke porta machinalement sa main à son épaule. Il se souvint que lui aussi, quand il faisait appelle au sceau maudit, il ne correspondait certainement plus à ce que l'on appelle un être humain, et s'il été passé en « level 2 » Dieu sais à quoi il aurai ressemblé …

« Avec le truc que j'ai incrusté dans la chair, je vaux pas mieux que toi je dirai … »

_Naruto_ J'en ai sans doute bave autant que toi pour devenir plus fort, avoir le contrôle d'une partie du chakra de Kyubi, c'est pas un truc évident, crois moi. « Le chemin sera long et il n'y a pas de raccourci » ….Tu veux tuer ce mec, soit ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider de la vie que tu veux mener …Mais hors de question que ce soit en la défaveur du village !

Sasuke considéra Naruto avec surprise. Il était encore loin du niveau de Hokage mais en tout cas il en avait déjà la mentalité.

Un ange passa. La tension entre les deux garçons avait beaucoup baissé. Apparemment, ce règlement de compte avait été très bénéfique pour eux deux. Rien de telle qu'une bonne engueulade pour calmer ses nerfs.  
Au bout d'une minute qui paru une éternité, Sasuke fini par lâcher :

« J'attends de voir ce que les S ranked valent vraiment, si ça peu me faire progresser, je pourrai laisser tomber la proposition de Orochimaru ….sinon … »  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser partir comme ça ? Remarque, si tu te barres, t'auras l'occasion de voir un peu leur niveau et crois moi, tu vas être méchamment surpris »

Naruto était soulagé. Certes, Sasuke n'avais pas changé d'avis sur son « objectif » mais au moins il avait renoncé à passer du coté obscur du Nindo…du moins pour le moment.  
Soudant un bruit retentit. Le cliquetis caractéristique de serrures qui se déverrouillent.  
Le sort qui bloquait tout les issues de la pièce avait été levé.

« Et où tu vas ? » demanda Naruto en voyant Sasuke se diriger vers la porte.

« T'inquiètes, je vais pas me barrer cette fois. Faut juste que j'aille dire deux mots à cette fille …. »


End file.
